Out of My Mind
by ferineee
Summary: Everyone want to sleep with Kim Jongin and worship him, except of course Oh Sehun. / SEKAI or HUNKAI's fanfic / rated M for language now, au!highschool [2/3]
1. Chapter 1

_Everyone call me nightmare (and sometimes bitch or whore too)_

 _Tapi, siapa yang peduli?_

 _Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan reputasiku yang super-duper-amat buruk. Like seriously, I don't give fuck._

 _Mengapa? Karena aku adalah evil bitch tak berperasaan yang tidak segan-segan menghancurkan hidup seseorang dengan tanganku sendiri._

 _Seperti yang mereka bilang, aku adalah mimpi buruk._

* * *

 **Out of My Mind**

pairing(s) : sehun/jongin, slight!sehun/mina, slight!jongin/everyone, past!jongin/chanyeol

Rated M

warnings for sexual content, mention of rape, lots of drugs and alcohol, gay in denial and jongin being a slut+jerk

Summary : _Jongin is a slut, whore, jerk and kind of evil bitch.. until he met Oh Sehun._

* * *

Ia berdiri di depan rumah bergaya klasik Amerika yang memiliki halaman depan yang cukup luas serta garasi yang dapat dimasuki oleh satu mobil. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati keadaan lingkungan rumah barunya. _Well,_ untuk awal yang baru ini tidak begitu buruk. Ibunya yang sedang memberikan instruksi pada dua orang pengangkut barang, berkacak pinggang lalu menoleh ke arahnya menyadari kalau anaknya masih berdiri di depan rumah terlihat seperti penguntit. "Sehun, jangan mencoba menakuti tetangga baru kita," gurau perempuan itu memperingati anaknya.

Sehun mendengus, tetapi ada seutas senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan merasa puas dengan kondisi rumah yang sedikit mengingatkannya akan rumahnya yang dulu. "Kamarmu di atas," Sehun melirik ke arah ibunya yang tampak jauh lebihbaik. Perempuan itu tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak ia menginjaki rumah baru mereka ini. "apa kau siap dengan sekolah barumu besok?"

Sehun langsung menghela nafas. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Satu-satunya hal yang ia benci dari kepindahannya ini adalah sekolah baru. Memang, di sekolah lamanya Sehun tidak memiliki teman sama sekali serta cenderung anti sosial. Namun, terima kasih pada wajah tampan serta aura misterius bercampur mengintimidasi yang dirinya miliki. Sehun tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan siswa ataupun siswi di sekolahnya karena kebanyakan dari mereka menganggap Sehun keren ( _boy's prespective)_ dan super _hot (obviously girl's prespective)_. Ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan reputasi _untouchable boy_ yang dirinya miliki. Dan sekolah baru? itu sama saja dengan mengulang dari pertama hal-hal yang pernah dialaminya.

Sehun membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur barunya merasa asing dengan permukaan kasur baru tersebut. _Well,_ jika dirinya boleh akui, semua ini masih terasa asing baginya. Ia akan berbohong kalau kepindahan mereka ini tidak sedikit mempengaruhinya. Sehun menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ mendengarkan lagu band rock lama yang tidak diketahui oleh remaja seusianya.

Seperti cerita klasik _broken home_ , Sehun adalah anak yang berperan sebagai korban bersama dengan ibunya. Sementara, ayahnya berperan sebagai pria jahat yang mengkhianati istri serta anaknya demi perempuan yang jauh lebih muda dan seksi. Mungkin, yang membuat kisah ini tidak begitu klasik adalah pengakuan ibunya di meja persidangan kalau perempuan itu sebenarnya bisexual. _Well,_ Sehun tidak terkejut sama sekali. Mengingat, perempuan itu lebih sering membicarakan tubuh anggota _girl group_ lebih sering daripada dirinya.

Seseorang menarik kabel _earphone_ -nya lalu berteriak, "Sehun, bangun! Kau sudah tidur sekitar empat jam atau lebih."

Sehun merentangkan bahu serta otot tubuhnya yang masih terasa tegang. Matanya masih terpejam serta salah satu tangannya mulai mengacak rambutnya sendiri yang merupakan salah satu kebiasaan setelah ia bangun tidur. " _Eomma_ sudah memesan pizza untuk-"

Sebelum, ibunya sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sehun sudah meloncat turun dari kasur lalu berlari menuruni tangga. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya setiap mendengar kata pizza. Ibunya yang tampak lelah dan bahagia disaat yang bersamaan, menuruni tangga dengan mata tidak berpindah dari Sehun. Ia memperhatikan anaknya yang sudah duduk manis di atas sofa dengan sepotong pizza yang sebentar lagi masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Pizza dan klasik Star Wars?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan, ma," jawab Sehun lalu menggigit ujung pizzanya.

Ibunya tersenyum dan kemudian duduk di samping anaknya. Perempuan itu menyalakan netflix di televisi dan mulai mencari film Star Wars favorit Sehun. "Empire Stars Back?" tanya Sehun dengan penuh harap.

" _Anything you want,"_ balas ibunya seraya mencubit hidung anaknya gemas.

Sehun langsung memasang wajah _'what-the-fuck'_ yang membuat perempuan itu terbahak keras. " _Fuck you, mom,"_ gumam Sehun, tapi sayangnya cukup keras untuk ibunya dengar.

Ibunya langsung berhenti tertawa dan berganti memasang wajah serius. "Hanya aku yang boleh berkata _fuck_ di rumah ini, Sehun," tukas ibunya sambil menekankan setiap perkataannya. Sebelum, Sehun sempat memprotes perkataan ibunya itu. Perempuan itu sudah menjitak kepalanya (cukup keras) sebagai peringatan pertama. "sstt, filmnya sudah dimulai,"

.

.

"Rokok?"

Sejung menawarkan sekotak rokok padanya. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam kotak lalu mengeluarkan pemantiknya. "Hei, Jongin, keluar sana!" teriak seorang pemuda yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Jongin memutar mata lalu bangkit bangun dengan Sejung yang kini berada dalam pelukannya. Mereka akan merokok di luar dan semoga saja rumah pemuda malang itu tidak berakhir terbakar karena ia adalah tipe pemabuk yang ceroboh.

"Pesta ini payah," tukas Sejung. Jongin menganggukkan kepala sangat setuju dengan sahabatnya. "tapi, kita tetap datang ke sini," lanjut Sejung lalu tertawa layaknya orang gila. Sepertinya, gadis itu benar-benar mabuk.

Jongin tahu kalau satu-satunya alasan mengapa Sejung bersikeras datang ke pesta ini karena ia ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan mantan kekasihnya sekarang yang ternyata jauh lebihbaik daripada kondisi mental Sejung. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, menghakimi setiap orang yang kini melempar dirinya ke dalam kolam renang lalu mencium setiap orang yang berada di dekat mereka. Ya, ini memang pesta terakhir sebelum sekolah (atau ia lebih suka menyebutnya neraka) dimulai. Tapi, itu bukan berarti mereka harus bertindak seperti orang gila yang benar-benar lepas kendali akan diri mereka masing-masing.

 _Damn,_ bahkan seorang _nerd_ yang pernah berhubungan seks dengannya karena, tentu saja, ia sedang melaksanakan _dare,_ sedang menggesekkan penisnya di pojok halaman dengan.. pot bunga? Ew.

"Kau tahu, Jongin, _I am a freaking mess!_ Aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan sampai detik ini. Padahal, kau tahu.. _he fucked my sister!"_ Sejung meneriakkan kalimat terakhirnya membuat nyaris semua orang di dalam kolam renang mendelik tajam ke arah mantan kekasih Sejung. Jongin menyeringai karena bajingan itu pantas mendapatkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia," Jongin memutar matanya karena sebenarnya ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Adik Sejung bisa dibilang _kind of slut_. Gadis itu kehilangan virginitasnya dengan Jongin. Jadi, dia tahu kalau gadis kecil itu lumayan liar di atas ranjang. "umm, selingkuh dengan adikmu yang masih SMP itu."

Sejung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dekapan Jongin. Gadis itu tidak berhenti menangis dan mengelap wajahnya pada kaos favorit Jongin. "Aku terlalu malu untuk memberitahumu. Kau tahu reputasiku, kan? Pasti akan terdengar sangat menyedihkan kalau gadis sepopuler diriku _dibuang_ oleh pacarnya yang super _hot_ dan kau tahu bagian yang akan membuatku terdengar seperti seorang pecundang? Bajingan itu sekarang mengencani adikku!"

Sejung kembali meneriakkan kalimat terakhirnya membuat mantan kekasihnya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum ada seseorang yang mengebirinya di sana. Jongin berusaha keras menjauhkan puntung rokoknya dari rambut Sejung. Sehingga, ia terjebak dalam situasi satu tangan menepuk bahu sahabatnya dan yang satunya lagi terangkat ke atas berusaha tidak menyulut kepala gadis itu dengan ujung rokok. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sejung berhenti terisak dan mengangkat kepalanya hingga mereka bertatapan sekarang. Jongin sadar kalau Sejung sedang memberikan tatapan _itu_ padanya–tatapan yang gadis itu berikan setiap mereka akan menghancurkan hidup seseorang.

"Jongin, sebagai sahabatku satu-satunya, kau harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Lihat? Firasatnya tidak pernah salah. Jongin balas menatapnya bosan, tapi tidak akan menolak permintaan sahabatnya. Karena, _well,_ ia suka melihat orang lain menderita karena dirinya. Ia tahu kalau dia terdengar seperti seorang psikopat atau entalah, orang yang memiliki gangguan jiwa. Tapi, serius, apa kalian tidak pernah merasa puas melihat seseorang kehilangan semua yang mereka miliki dan menangis putus asa? Tidak? Oke, mungkin dirinya memang psikopat. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuatnya sadar kalau selingkuh adalah hal yang buruk?" Sejung menjawabnya dengan seringai licik.

"Aku memiliki banyak ide bagus untuk membuatnya sadar kalau aku adalah gadis yang tidak seharusnya ia permainkan,"

" _Well, I am listening now,"_

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan sekolah barunya dari dalam mobil lalu menarik nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ibunya memperhatikan dengan tertarik dan diam-diam menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi anaknya. "Ini adalah pemandangan yang cukup aneh. Oh Sehun yang super keren itu ternyata bisa gugup juga, huh?" goda ibunya dengan suara yang mengingatkan Sehun akan anggota _cheerleader_ yang tidak berhenti mengejarnya di sekolahnya yang lama.

"Ma, kau membuatku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini,"

"Sebaiknya, kau cepat keluar sana. Aku tidak membayar uang sekolahmu untuk sesi terapi di dalam mobil bersamaku,"

Sial, ibunya benar-benar pandai membungkam mulutnya dan membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain, selain menjauh darinya. Sehun membuka pintu mobil, lantas melangkah keluar. " _Bye, loser!"_ serunya dari luar mobil.

Sekilas, ia dapat mendengar balasan ibunya dari dalam mobil. "AKU INI IBUMU!"

Sehun memilih untuk menghiraukan ibunya dan melangkah maju mengikuti siswa lainnya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Dibandingkan sekolahnya yang lama, sekolahnya yang baru terlihat lebih luas dan desain gedungnya lebih modern. Ia jamin kalau kepala sekolah barunya ini tidak sekolot kepala sekolah di sekolahnya yang lama. Selain itu, hei, sekolah barunya juga memiliki lapangan sepakbola dengan permukaan rumput yang tidak seburuk di sekolahnya yang lama. Mungkin, ya, mungkin, ia akan menyukai sekolah ini lebih dari sekolah lamanya yang lumayan payah itu.

Sehun tidak menyadari kalau kehadirannya yang dianggap asing oleh siswa lama cukup menarik perhatian. Beberapa orang siswi melempar senyum padanya, tapi Sehun terlalu terkesima dengan mading sekolah yang benar-benar terisi oleh karya siswa seperti liputan seputar sekolah, artikel atau foto-foto yang menurut Sehun cukup keren untuk level anak SMA. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang siswi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi, _new boy,_ kau tertarik untuk bergabung dengan klub jurnalistik sekolah ini?" tanya gadis itu membuat Sehun reflek menoleh ke sampingnya.

Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan serta mata mereka bertumbukkan menciptakan satu kontak mata yang cukup intens. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang menjauhkan dirinya dan menggumamkan kata maaf. _Fuck,_ gadis dengan _nametag_ Mina di dadanya sangat cantik. Sehun yakin itu bukan hanya pujian yang keluar karena hormon remajanya. Mina dengan rambut coklat sebahu, bibir merah natural tanpa lipstik, dan, _shit,_ dia sangat buruk setiap mendeskripsikan sesuatu–termasuk gadis secantik Mina.

"Jadi," Mina masih menundukkan kepalanya membuat Sehun tidak berhenti menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "kau tertarik untuk masuk ke klub jurnalistik? Aku adalah ketua klub tahun ini menggantikan seniorku sebelumnya. Jadi, aku bisa memberikanmu formulir atau, yah, semacamnya,"

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Mina dan, _fuck,_ mata mereka kembali bertemu. _Awkward._ "Umm, ya, sepertinya aku tertarik untuk menjadi sesi dokumentasi," jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepala. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menggaruk tengkuknya lagi karena itu adalah kebiasaan buruknya setiap ia berbohong atau merasa malu.

"Kebetulan sekali kami memang sedang membutuhkan fotografer sekarang. Fotografer kami sebelumnya sudah lulus," Mina tersenyum lebar membuat Sehun semakin sulit untuk tidak menggaruk sesuatu.

Sebelum, Sehun sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang hanya akan terdengar konyol. Ponsel Mina berdering dan gadis itu segera mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dari saku rok seragamnya. Mata gadis itu membulat besar seperti ia baru saja melihat hantu di layar ponselnya. Ketika, Sehun mendengar suara ponsel berbunyi dari beberapa siswa atau siswi di lorong sekolah ia mulai menemukan ekspresi yang sama. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Ini benar-benar keterlaluan," geram Mina. Wajah gadis itu yang semula tampak berseri kini berubah menjadi muram seperti ada awan hitam di atas kepalanya.

"Apa yang ter-"

Sebelum, Sehun sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Kalimatnya terputus saat Mina menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto seorang remaja laki-laki seusianya dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih berotot darinya. Namun, itu bukan menjadi fokus utama dari foto _mengerikan_ itu. Remaja laki-laki itu terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dalam kondisi _naked_. Wajah serta tubuhnya penuh dengan coretan tulisan kotor seperti _slut, whore,_ dan semacamnya yang Sehun yakin akan selamanya membuat pemuda itu trauma.

Di bawah foto itu ada pesan yang menjelaskan kalau semalam pemuda itu memohon pada seluruh anggota klub basket untuk, umm, dipenestrasi (Sehun menggunakan kalimat yang lebih halus karena aslinya pesan itu sangat vulgar) dan di- _gang bang_ seperti pelacur murahan.

Wow. Sehun memasang wajah horor yang sama seperti Mina dan ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata di dalam otaknya.

"Itu sangat... jahat," komentar Sehun pada akhirnya.

Mina memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku rok. Gadis itu tampak sangat marah untuk beberapa alasan yang Sehun sangat ingin ketahui. Jangan bilang kalau pemuda itu adalah kekasih Mina. " _Are you okay?"_ tanya Sehun begitu melihat Mina menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sehun sempat berpikir untuk memeluk Mina. Tapi, mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu dan kalau pemuda itu benar adalah kekasihnya, Sehun tidak ingin menambah parah situasi ini. Untuk beberapa menit, Mina hanya terdiam menangis. Sehun sudah mengangkat tangan untuk menepuk bahunya, mencoba untuk menenangkan. Namun, beberapa pasang mata yang tidak berhenti memperhatikan mereka membuat Sehun berakhir menggaruk tengkuk lehernya lagi.

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Mina lalu berbisik, " _Are you okay?_ Kalau merasa sangat buruk sekarang, kita bisa bolos sekolah dan pergi membeli es krim. Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan menculikmu atau-"

Mina tertawa kecil lalu menunjukkan mata berair serta memerahnya pada Sehun yang kini menjawab pertanyaan yang sedaritadi pemuda itu lontarkan padanya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu," gumam Mina.

"Oh Sehun," ujar Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Mina menjabat tangan pemuda itu dan berkata, "Panggil aku Mina."

Sehun menganggukkan kepala berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tangan Mina yang terasa pas dengannya. "Jadi, Mina, apa pemuda itu keka-"

"Tidak, ew! Dia adikku!" jawab gadis itu membuat Sehun merasa lega dan simpati disaat yang bersamaan.

" _Good,"_

Dan sampai bel hari pertama berbunyi, Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya, Mina lah yang menarik tangannya dari Sehun dan mengantarkan pemuda itu ke kelasnya. _Suprise,_ ternyata kelas mereka bersebalahan. Sebelum, Mina melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Sehun menahan lengan gadis itu untuk memastikan apa gadis itu baik-baik saja sekarang. Mina menganggukkan kepala dan beralasan kalau ini bukan situasi terburuk yang pernah dihadapinya.

Sehun sempat berpikir untuk mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu sebagai bentuk dukungannya. Namun, ia tahu kalau Mina bisa saja menganggapnya aneh atau bahkan melaporkannya atas tuduhan pelecahan seksual. Jadi, dia melepaskan gadis itu dan dengan bodohnya hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya. Untung saja, Mina menganggap tindakannya sedikit _cute or_ _adorable_.

"Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang pria paruh baya dengan kepala nyaris botak menatapnya ingin tahu. "Ya, _songsaengnim._ Saya Oh Sehun," jawabnya dengan formal. Karena sepertinya pria nyaris botak ini adalah wali kelasnya.

Pria itu tersenyum padanya memberikan kesan kalau ia bukan guru _killer_ yang harus ditakuti. "Ayo masuk kelas. Sebentar lagi, hari pertamamu akan dimulai," ujar pria itu tampak jauh lebih bersemangat daripada dirinya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu mengekor di belakangnya, berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas yang terdengar bising dari luar. Situasi kelas yang semula kacau berubah menjadi hening begitu pria itu melangkah masuk. Oke, mungkin pria itu tidak _selembut_ yang dirinya kira. Karena saat pria itu berdiri di tengah kelas dengan penuh wibawa serta mata memicing tajamnya. Sehun langsung mengubah kesan pertamanya pada pria itu.

" _Annyeonghashimnikka_. Aku yakin sebagian dari kalian masih merindukan liburan," Sehun berdiri canggung di samping pria itu, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak _fuck yeah_. "tapi, yah, mari kita skip saja pembukaan singkat dariku karena tampaknya kalian semua membenciku sekarang ini."

Semua murid di dalam kelas berusaha keras menahan tawa serta menahan ekspresi wajah mereka. Pria nyaris botak dengan _nametag_ Kim Soo-Ro itu menyeringai lalu menepuk bahu Sehun sebagai tanda baginya. Sehun meliriknya sekilas dan mendapat anggukkan penuh antusias dari pria itu.

"Hai, namaku Oh Sehun dan aku siswa baru di sini," ujar Sehun mengakhiri perkenalannya lebih cepat dari yang pria nyaris botak itu kira.

Pria itu menatap Sehun seperti mendesak Sehun untuk bicara lebih banyak. Namun, Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan mulut mengatup rapat. "Jadi, Oh Sehun ada klub yang menarik perhatianmu di sini?" celetuk seorang pemuda tipikal atlet sekolah di pojok kelas bersama dengan kelompoknya yang tampak seperti _douchebag number one._

"Ya, mungkin jurnalistik atau klub sepakbola," jawab Sehun dengan jujur.

Seluruh murid di dalam sekolah memberikan reaksi yang bermacam-macam setelah mendengar jawabannya. Siswa yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya berkata dengan suara lantang, "Sebaiknya, kau memilih klub sepakbola karena klub jurnalistik payah!"

"Hei!" seseorang yang sepertinya anggota klub jurnalistik nyaris bangkit berdiri dari kursinya untuk meninju wajah bajingan itu.

Namun, untungnya Kim _songsaengnim_ segera menengahi mereka dengan menyuruh Sehun duduk di bangku kosong yang letaknya di tengah kelas dan memberikan tugas pertama mereka yang membuat kelas kembali bersatu membenci pria nyaris botak itu.

Kalian tahu Sehun sempat berpikir ia akan menyukai Kim _songsaengnim._ Namun, saat mengetahui kalau bajingan itu mengajar matematika. _Fuck him._ Sehun langsung membencinya sekarang.

.

.

Jongin masuk ke dalam kafetaria sekolah dengan kacamata hitam, seragam berantakan serta rambut acak-acakannya. Setiap murid yang melintas di hadapannya menatap dirinya seolah dia Dewa atau semacam pemimpin sekte yang harus disembah. Jongin tidak begitu mempedulikan perhatian yang selalu didapatkannya dan melangkah menuju meja di tengah kafetaria–tipikal spot siswa populer sepertinya. Ia melihat Sejung duduk di sana dan ada seorang anggota klub basket yang kini menjadi tempat sandaran baru gadis itu. _Damn, that bitch._ Dia _move on_ sangat cepat seolah semalam tidak pernah terjadi. Jongin menyeringai membuat beberapa orang gadis tidak fokus dengan makan siangnya.

"Kau terlambat lagi, _bro?"_

Ew. Siapa bajingan sok kenal ini? "Ya,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin, _my man, prank_ -mu sangat keren, _man!_ Bajingan itu pantas mendapatkannya karena Sejung-"

Jongin hanya mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai tanda bagi pemuda itu untuk diam. "Oke, _bro,_ kita bisa bicara lain kali," ujar pemuda itu saat Jongin berjalan melewatinya. Ia bahkan tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali dengan tindakan Jongin.

"Jongin!"

Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara familiar yang meneriakkan namanya. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan langsung mendapat tamparan persis di pipinya. "Ouch," rintihnya. Ia dapat merasakan panasnya tangan gadis itu pada pipinya.

Waktu seolah terhenti. Seluruh kafetaria kini fokus memperhatikan Jongin dan gadis itu–Mina–yang tentunya jauh lebih menarik daripada menu makan siang mereka hari ini. Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafetaria berhenti melangkah begitu melihat Mina sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang tampak sangat bajingan karena tidak ada pemuda baik-baik yang memakai kacamata hitam di dalam ruangan, kecuali dia buta.

"Wow, _bitch,_ kau tidak boleh menampar mantan pacarmu di depan umum,"

"Mantan pacar? _You wish, jerk!_ Kita hanya pernah tidur sekali dan semua orang di sini juga sudah pernah tidur denganmu. Jadi, siapa yang pelacur murahan sekarang?"

Sehun tidak pernah menyangka kalau Mina bisa menjadi tipe cewek yang seperti _itu_ –yang jujur saja menurutnya sedikit _hot_. Pemuda bajingan itu mendengus keras seolah tuduhan Mina sangat tidak benar. Tapi, jika dilihat dari tatapan yang diberikan oleh sebagian orang di dalam kafetaria–termasuk ibu kantin yang begitu intens menonton mereka berdua–pemuda itu memang pantas disebut sebagai pelacur murahan.

"Kau, Kim Jongin, benar-benar orang paling jahat yang-"

Sebelum, Mina sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seorang gadis yang berjalan dari belakang Jongin menyiram wajah Mina dengan es teh manis. Seluruh kafetaria kembali dibuat terkejut dengan drama yang menurut Sehun harus segera dihentikan ini. Mina mengelap wajahnya yang lengket dengan tangan basahnya, menggigit bibir berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Ia berjalan menembus kerumunan di hadapannya, melepas rompi seragamnya dan memakaikan rompi itu pada Mina.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," bisik Sehun dan Mina mengangguk pelan.

Jongin yang hanya bisa tertegun menonton tindakan sok pahlawan siswa itu, menyikut bahu Sejung yang tampak sama bingungnya. "Siapa dia?" bisik Jongin.

"Murid baru, mungkin? Aku tidak tahu. _But, he's hot,"_ jawab Sejung.

Jongin mengamati punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Pemuda itu memeluk bahu Mina dari belakang dengan sangat protektif. Jongin sampai menyipitkan matanya karena entah mengapa ia tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya. " _Yeah, he's kind of hot_ ," bisik Jongin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sejung menatapnya dengan tatapan _'you-should-fuck-him'._

Jongin menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu menggelengkan kepala. " _No, I shouldn't fuck him. But, damn, he can fuck me,"_

.

.

Sehun berakhir meminta izin pada wali kelasnya dan wali kelas Mina untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang. Ia juga melaporkan tindakan bajingan itu beserta kekasihnya (?) pada Mina. Namun, anehnya, mereka malah mengusirnya secara halus serta memberikannya kebebasan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Ketika, mereka keluar dari gedung sekolah. Barulah Sehun ingat kalau ia belum diperbolehkan membawa kendaraan sendiri oleh ibunya. "Jadi, apa rumahmu-"

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumahku, Sehun. Aku tidak mau menambah beban kedua orangtuaku. Karena aku yakin pasti mereka sedang mengantar adikku ke terapi sekarang," Mina kembali menggigit bibir untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis lagi. Sehun benci melihat gadis yang menurutnya cukup keren ini tertekan oleh situasi yang menurutnya sangat tidak adil.

"Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Kita bisa berjalan kaki ke sana, mungkin, sekitar sepuluh menit,"

"Sudah kuduga, kalau kau akan menyuruhku jalan kaki," sebelum, Sehun mempertanyakan dirinya. Mina segera melanjutkan, "aku melihatmu turun dari mobil ibumu tadi pagi."

" _Creepy,"_ gumam Sehun mencoba untuk menggodanya.

Mina langsung mencubit pinggangnya membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu, oke? Jangan membuatku merasa seperti penguntit, _dude_ ,"

Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa lalu menggengam tangan gadis itu. Mina langsung menoleh menatapnya tampak seperti ingin mempertanyakan tindakan Sehun. Namun, beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolah. Mina hanya menatapnya lalu melirik ke arah tangan mereka yang saling bergandengan dan kemudian menarik senyum. Gadis itu memilih untuk tidak mempertanyakan kebahagian sementara yang dirasakannya sekarang ini.

"Aku yakin ibuku sedang bekerja sekarang," ujar Sehun begitu melihat mobil di garasi rumah kosong.

"Ibumu kerja dimana?" tanya Mina. Gadis itu tampak benar-benar ingin tahu dan bukannya sekedar basa-basi.

Sehun menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Mina melepaskan sepatunya di dalam rumah dan menaruhnya di samping sepatu Sehun. "Dia seorang dokter," jawab Sehun singkat. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan ibunya disaat ia sedang berduaan dengan gadis paling keren serta cantik yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Oke," Mina melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan berdiri canggung di belakang sofa.

"Kau boleh duduk di situ. Aku akan mengambilkanmu baju ibuku. Tidak bermaksud untuk menghina, tapi ibuku mungkin seukuran denganmu," ujar Sehun seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya di lantai bawah.

Mina menaruh tasnya di lantai serta duduk di atas sofa. Setelah ini, mungkin ia akan menanyakan dimana letak kamar mandi karena wajahnya terasa lengket menjijikkan sekarang. Selang beberapa menit, Sehun keluar dengan kaos hitam polos serta celana panjang piyama warna abu-abu. "Ini sangat nyaman," komentar Mina tulus. Ia mengambil kaos serta celana tersebut dari tangan Sehun lalu berbisik, " _Gomawo."_

Sehun menunjukkan deretan giginya, memberikan cengiran yang berarti apa yang dilakukannya bukan suatu hal yang besar. "Tidak, serius, Sehun. Aku sangat berterima kasih," Mina bersikeras dan sebelum Sehun membuka mulut, gadis itu sudah mengecup pipinya lalu berlari mencari kamar mandi.

Sejenak, Sehun hanya bisa termangu di tempat dan menyentuh pipinya sendiri layaknya idiot. "Kamar mandi di sebelah sana!" teriaknya karena Mina masih belum juga menemukan kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak ada guru yang terlihat berani menghukum bajingan itu? Kim _songsaengnim_ saja tampak menahan diri saat aku melaporkan apa yang dia lakukan padamu,"

Mereka sedang menonton episode ulangan salah satu drama di SBS yang kata Mina sangat bagus, tapi Sehun berulang kali menahan matanya agar tidak tertidur. Mina yang tampak jauh lebihbaik setelah berganti pakaian dan meminum secangkir teh hangat kini menatapnya dengan tatapan berapi-api penuh kebencian. "Bajingan itu bernama Kim Jongin dan dia adalah anak dari donatur terbesar di sekolah kita. Jadi, dia memiliki semacam kemampuan atau kekuasaan yang membuat semua orang di sekolah, termasuk kepala sekolah dan para guru, takut padanya. Selain itu, ayahnya seorang pejabat dan ibunya bekerja di firma hukum terbesar di kota. Dia juga anak satu-satunya. Bayangkan pengaruh yang dia miliki terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya,"

Yang artinya, Kim Jongin memiliki pengaruh besar untuk menentukan nasib setiap siswa maupun siswi di sekolah. Ia bisa menjatuhkan seorang populer menjadi pecundang. Dan seorang pecundang menjadi _super invisible_.

"Tapi, kau pernah tidur dengannya," jujur saja, fakta itu sedikit mengganggu Sehun.

Mina hanya terdiam menatapnya. Gadis itu tampak tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan padanya. "Kau sudah melihat seperti apa Kim Jongin. _He's sooo hot._ Maaf saja kalau aku kehilangan virginitasku padanya. Tapi, itu tidak penting, oke? Yang terpenting adalah kau harus membantuku untuk balas dendam padanya. Kita harus membuatnya-"

Sehun tidak mendengarkan Mina setelah gadis itu mengaku kalau dia kehilangan virginitasnya pada bajingan paling bajingan yang pernah Sehun temui. _Like what the hell._ Sehun saja sampai detik ini masih _sangat_ virgin.

"-seratus kali lipat lebih menderita dari adikku. Kau tahu awalnya adikku dicalonkan menjadi kapten klub sepakbola tahun ini. Tapi, karena foto menjijikkan itu. Adikku didepak dari klub sepakbola seolah ia tidak memiliki kontribusi besar terhadap setiap kemenangan klub. _Basically,_ Jongin menghancurkan hidup adikku!"

Sehun mencoba menenangkan Mina dengan memijat bahu gadis itu. Nafas Mina mulai kembali teratur serta kerutan di keningnya perlahan menghilang. Sehun berpikir ini adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah teman yang suportif. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang untuk membalas Kim Jongin?"

Sesaat, Mina tampak larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah layar televisi yang menunjukkan adegan seorang perempuan yang sering mempermainkan laki-laki, tapi kali ini dialah yang dipermainkan. Begitu melihat perempuan itu berkata '' _Aku tahu aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi, selamat kau berhasil mematahkan hatiku. Karena, brengsek, aku jatuh cinta padamu!"_ lalu perempuan itu berlari pergi meninggalkan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu setengah jam sebelum pernikahan laki-laki itu dimulai.

Mina langsung menoleh menghadap Sehun, menatapnya dengan binaran bercahaya dari dalam matanya yang membuat Sehun sulit untuk menolak apapun permintaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Sehun, kau harus membuat Jongin jatuh cinta padamu. Lalu, seperti laki-laki itu, kau harus mematahkan hatinya! Karena bajingan itu pantas mendapatkannya, benar kan?"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepala karena itu adalah hal terbaik yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Mina kembali terdiam menatapnya lalu berakhir memeluk tubuhnya erat sambil berulang kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Sehun balas memeluk gadis itu, hingga mereka berpelukan sampai dua jam kemudian. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membahas apa yang terjadi kala itu. Karena apa yang mereka lakukan terasa benar serta wajar. Tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, Sehun sudah mulai _jatuh_ ke dalam pesona Mina dan tidak bisa berkata tidak pada apapun yang gadis itu minta padanya.

Sehun mengantar Mina pulang dengan motornya. Rumah Mina ternyata tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Mina kembali mengecup pipinya setelah gadis itu memasukkan nomornya ke ponsel Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya seperti idiot saat gadis itu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan dalam hati, Sehun bersumpah kalau lain kali dirinya lah yang akan mencium Mina lebih dahulu.

Setelah, Sehun sampai di rumahnya dan memasukkan motornya kembali ke dalam garasi. Ia segera mengirimkan pesan pada Mina. Sampai ibunya pulang membawa burger serta dua botol soda, Sehun masih berkirim pesan dengan Mina dan beberapa kali tertawa sendiri membuat ibunya diam-diam mengulum senyum.

"Lain kali, aku ingin bertemu pacar barumu," ujar ibunya sebelum Sehun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di atas.

"Oke- hei, ma, dia bukan pacarku! Ini hari pertama-"

"Terserah, Sehun. Yang terpenting; _use condom!"_

Sehun hanya menggeram keras. Wajahnya sudah memerah hebat dan ibunya tampak puas karena perempuan itu sedang menertawainya sekarang. Sehun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sambil menggerutu karena ibunya bodoh. Perempuan paruh baya itu selalu menganggap dirinya tidak virgin lagi karena menurutnya cowok tipe _bad boy_ pendiam sepertinya sangat diinginkan oleh remaja perempuan (oke, mungkin ibunya benar soal itu. Tapi, ia bukan _bad boy_ dan tidak semua remaja seusianya tidak virgin lagi).

 **OSH :** _my dumb mom want to see u_

 **OSH :** _she thought you are my gf_

 **Princess Mina :** _aku juga ingin bertemu ibumu *winky face*_

 **Princess Mina :** _dan bilang padanya kau harus mentraktirku Starbucks setiap hari dan kita resmi pacaran_

 **OSH :** _OK. LIHAT SAJA BESOK_

 **Princess Mina :** _whatever u say, prince *winky face*_

 **OSH :** _aku tetap akan mengganti namamu di ponselku_

 **future girlfriend :** _fuck u, osh_

.

.

Ibunya masih bersikeras untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah keesokan harinya. Perempuan itu bilang kalau minggu depan Sehun baru boleh membawa motornya ke sekolah dengan catatan ia tidak boleh menggunakan motor itu untuk mengencani seluruh gadis di sekolah yang kemudian mendapat protes keras dari Sehun (" _eomma,_ kau tahu aku bukan tipe cowok seperti itu,").

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju lokernya. Seingatnya, ia meninggalkan beberapa bukunya di sana. Setelah, mengambil beberapa buku yang akan digunakannya pada jam pertama, kedua dan ketiga. Sehun menutup lokernya dan nyaris menjatuhkan dua buku di tangannya karena entah sejak kapan Jongin sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hai, namaku Jongin. Kau pasti siswa baru di sini," Jongin terlihat ramah, sopan, dan jika mereka semua bilang kalau pemuda itu _super hot_ –menurutnya Kim Jongin adalah definisi dari _cute_ dan _adorable._

Sehun nyaris tertipu dengan senyum manis serta wajah polosnya. Namun, fakta bahwa Jongin bertingkah seolah kemarin tidak pernah terjadi membuat Sehun ingin mematahkan hidung sempurna pemuda itu. "Oh Sehun," balasnya lalu berjalan melewati Jongin yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sehun melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan lambat. Ia yakin Jongin sedang mengejarnya sekarang. Dalam hitungan, 1, 2, 3.. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Oh Sehun. Aku belum selesai memperkenalkan diriku padamu!" kini, Jongin sudah berada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka, tapi tidak berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya. Sehun menatapnya bosan lalu kembali berjalan melewatinya.

Jongin membuat suara seperti ia tersedak. Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang berani melakukan ini padanya. Kim Jongin tidak pernah berusaha menarik perhatian seseorang. Karena biasanya orang lain lah yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Tapi, sepertinya Oh Sehun bukanlah 'orang lain' yang dapat semudah itu jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

"Aku dengar dia adalah kekasih Mina," ujar salah seorang _cheerleader_ yang pernah ditidurinya. Tapi, seperti biasanya Jongin lupa nama gadis yang pernah memanaskan sisi ranjangnya.

"Dia sepertinya bukan gay, Jongin," salah seorang anggota klub basket kini meremas bahunya.

Namun, Jongin tidak peduli. Matanya tidak berhenti mengikuti punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Ia harus membuat pemuda itu bertekuk lutut padanya. Ia akan menunjukkan pada Mina ataupun pada dunia kalau ia bisa mendapatkan Oh Sehun dan memasukkan pemuda itu ke dalam daftar orang yang pernah ditidurinya. Ya, tidak ada yang mustahil bagi Jongin.

Ia pasti bisa mendapatkan Sehun dalam kurun waktu tidak lebih dari sebulan.

"Kau tahu dia sekelas denganmu," ujar Sejung saat mereka bertemu di lorong sekolah. Jongin yakin berita kalau ia mencoba menggoda murid baru itu sudah menyebar ke seantero sekolah.

"Itu berita bagus, Jungie,"

"Kau tahu kalau aku membenci panggilan itu, _asshole._ Tapi, Nini, kau harus berhati-hati dengan murid baru itu. Dia tidak seperti targetmu yang biasanya,"

Jongin memasang wajah tersinggung karena Sejung membalasnya menggunakan panggilan mengerikan itu dan gadis itu terdengar mulai meragukan kemampuannya untuk menaklukkan seseorang. "Jungie, seharusnya, kau memberikan peringatan itu pada Oh Sehun dan bukannya padaku. Karena seperti biasanya, bukan akulah yang akan berakhir dicampakkan di sini,"

Untungnya, kekasih baru Sejung tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka sekarang. Sehingga, Jongin tidak perlu mendebat berbagai macam argumen yang keluar dari mulut manis sahabatnya. Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Sejung menuju ke kelasnya.

Sebelum Sejung sempat mencegah Jongin, kekasih barunya sudah terlebih dahulu menariknya ke dalam ciuman panas. Mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya dari Jongin ke bibir kekasih barunya itu. Sesungguhnya, Sejung memiliki firasat buruk terhadap Oh Sehun. Ia sudah bisa menduga kalau pemuda itu tidak akan berakhir menjadi mainan Jongin. Melainkan, meski sulit untuk diakui, Jongin lah yang akan berakhir menjadi mainannya.

Apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sejung bersumpah akan menghentikannya sebelum Jongin berakhir terluka. Karena seburuk apapun sahabatnya, pemuda itu tidak pantas dipermainkan oleh siapapun– _well, damn,_ sebenarnya tidak ada seorang pun yang pantas untuk dipermainkan oleh siapapun.

.

.

 _Oh Sehun is soo hot._

Melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Jongin tidak sengaja menggambar penis di buku sejarahnya. Sehun yang dengan tekun mencatat seluruh penjelasan Lee _songsaengnim_ di buku catatannya berusaha menghiraukan gambar penis Jongin dan cara pemuda itu memandangnya. Ia tahu kalau Jongin mengancam siswa kutu buku yang duduk di sampingnya untuk bertukar posisi dengan pemuda itu. Sehun melemparkan tatapan simpati pada siswa itu yang kini dikelilingi oleh bajingan populer yang tidak berhenti mengganggunya.

"Oke, untuk tugas pertama, saya ingin kalian membuat laporan mengenai dampak perang dunia kedua serta Hitler pada dunia masa dulu serta sekarang. Agar lebih mudah, siswa yang berada di samping kalian adalah patner kalian untuk tugas pertama ini. Saya memberi waktu sebulan untuk mengerjakan tugas,"

Sehun menoleh ke samping kirinya dan mendapati gadis berambut pendek itu sudah menemukan patner. Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi dari Jongin. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau _weekend_ ini kita mulai mengerjakan tugas itu?" tanya Jongin terdengar lebih antusias daripada yang Sehun kira.

"Bagaimana kalau _weekend_ ini aku memiliki rencana lain?"

Senyum di bibir Jongin langsung mengendur serta topeng ramahnya luntur menunjukkan diri aslinya. "Rencana seperti kencan dengan kekasih pecundangmu itu? Kau tahu Mina adalah patner yang payah di-"

"Aku bisa menghantamkan wajahmu ke permukaan meja sekarang jika kau tidak berhenti bicara," ancam Sehun tidak main-main.

Jongin menyeringai karena ia telah berhasil menemukan kelemahan Sehun. Walaupun, ia sedikit terganggu oleh fakta bahwa Mina adalah kelemahannya. Namun, masa bodoh yang terpenting sekarang ia dapat menggunakan Mina untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. "Kau tahu, Oh Sehun, kau tidak sehebat atau seseksi yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya menginginkanmu masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang pernah kutiduri. Jadi, jangan berpikir kalau kau lebih hebat dariku hanya karena aku menginginkanmu sekarang,"

"Ouch," Sehun memasang wajah terluka seolah apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan benar-benar menyakitinya. "kata-katamu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padaku. Jadi, _weekend_ ini di Starbucks dekat sekolah jam 2 siang. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku tidak peduli. Dan seandainya, kau memutuskan untuk datang. Aku tetap tidak peduli. Karena pada akhirnya hanya akulah yang akan mengerjakan tugas ini."

Diluar dugaannya, Jongin amat tersinggung setelah mendengar sindiran tersirat kalau pemuda itu sama bodohnya dengan siswa populer lainnya. Jongin semakin membuat Sehun terkejut karena pemuda itu memilih bungkam dan menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuannya. Setelah itu, Jongin tidak mencoba bicara lagi padanya dan Sehun merasa bersyukur akan itu.

Saat istirahat, Sehun menghabiskan waktunya dengan Mina. Gadis itu memperkenalkannya pada anggota klub jurnalistik yang benar-benar ramah tanpa ada kepalsuan atau maksud jahat tersirat dari pertemanan mereka. Sehun larut ke dalam obrolannya dengan Kim Taeyong–adik kelas serta patner fotografernya untuk koran sekolah yang terbit sebulan sekali–yang tidak jauh dari kamera serta lensa keluaran terbaru.

Sebelum, Sehun dan Mina berpisah untuk kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Sehun sengaja mencium kening Mina di depan Jongin serta kelompok menyedihkannya yang terdiri dari bajingan kelas A. Jongin menghiraukannya dan berjalan melewati masuk ke dalam kelas. Oke, ini tidak berjalan sesuai rencana Sehun.

Pelajaran matematika mereka lewati dalam keheningan. Situasi seolah berbalik. Sehingga, kini Sehun lah yang mencuri pandang ke arah Jongin yang begitu fokus mengerjakan soal di papan tulis yang dibuat khusus oleh Kim _songsaengnim_ untuk siswa kutu buku di barisan paling depan. Sehun sempat mengira kalau Jongin kembali menggambar penis atau objek lain untuk menghibur dirinya dari kebosanan. Namun, ketika ia menggeser bangkunya lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Ia melihat ada coretan berisi jawaban dari soal di papan tulis yang kini sedang diselesaikan oleh siswa kutu buku itu.

Ketika, Kim _songsaengnim_ memuji siswa itu karena menurutnya tidak ada satu pun orang selain dirinya di kelas yang dapat menyelesaikan soal trigonometri rumit itu dengan benar. Sehun nyaris mengangkat kertas coretan Jongin agar mereka semua tahu kalau Kim Jongin ternyata tidak sebodoh siswa populer biasanya. _Fuck,_ mungkin saja, diam-diam bajingan itu adalah seorang jenius. Siapa yang tahu, bukan?

Sesuatu seperti menghantam Sehun cukup keras. Ia baru menyadari apa yang membuat Jongin kini mendiamkannya. Pemuda itu tidak ingin disamakan oleh siswa populer bodoh lainnya karena sebenarnya Jongin sangat pintar. Sial, pasti karena itu!

 _"Mianhae,"_ bisik Sehun pada Jongin. Ia tidak bisa kata-kata itu terselip keluar dari mulutnya.

Jongin mengangkat kepala dari bukunya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan ' _too-late-bro'_ yang membuat Sehun semakin menyesal. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak boleh meremehkan kemampuan Jongin, sekalipun pemuda itu adalah Dewa Bajingan. Ia merasa amat menyesal telah memutuskan kalau Jongin tidak akan membantunya dalam menyelesaikan tugas sejarah. Padahal, mungkin saja Jongin lah orang yang akan menyelesaikan tugas tersebut dengan sempurna dan memberikan mereka nilai di atas 90. Sekali lagi, siapa yang tahu, bukan?

"Kau bisa membelikanku es krim di ujung jalan sebagai permohonan maaf," ujar Jongin tiba-tiba.

Sehun menoleh menatapnya membuat mata mereka bertemu. Mata Sehun bergerak dari mata Jongin turun pada hidungnya lalu berhenti pada bibir bajingan itu. "Ya, pulang sekolah. Anggap itu sebagai permohonan maaf dariku," balas Sehun. Matanya masih tidak berpindah dari bibir Jongin.

"Perrmintaan maafmu diterima kalau begitu," Jongin memutar kepalanya ke depan. Ia kembali memperhatikan soal Kim _songsaengnim_ di papan tulis.

Sehun mencoba untuk kembali fokus dengan soal yang kini dicatatnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya–mungkin suatu dorongan atau entahlah–yang membuatnya sempat berpikir untuk mencium bibir Jongin. Apa mungkin ini artinya dia gay? Tapi, semalam dia membayangkan Mina sebagai objek masturbasinya. Jadi, apa itu artinya dia bisexual?

Untungnya, Jongin tidak mengganggunya sampai bel selesainya pelajaran terakhir terdengar. Sehun mencoba untuk menyingkirkan segala macam pikiran tentang orientasi seksual serta bibir Jongin di dalam pikirannya. Karena ia yakin kalau dorongan yang dirasakannya tadi hanyalah efek dari libido remajanya saja yang tidak stabil. Ia tidak mungkin menginginkan bibir Jongin atau bibir laki-laki manapun. Yang dirinya inginkan hanyalah bibir Mina–atau gadis lain yang tentunya tidak memiliki penis seperti dirinya.

"Mana pacarmu?" tanya Jongin sambil menyeringai.

Beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka begitu melihat _the new hot boy_ dan siswa paling populer di sekolah berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Sehun mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak merasa terganggu dengan perhatian yang didapatkannya. Matanya tanpa sengaja bersitatap dengan seorang gadis yang menyiram Mina di kafetaria kemarin. Gadis itu membalas tatapannya dengan delikan tajam. "Pacarmu terlihat tidak senang," tukas Sehun.

Awalnya, Jongin tampak bingung karena; Kim Jongin selalu single, Kim Jongin tidak akan pernah berkomitmen dalam hubungan apapun, dan sekali lagi, Kim Jongin selalu single. Namun, begitu Sehun melirik ke arah Sejung dengan sudut matanya. Jongin nyaris terbahak keras karena Kim Sejung tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasih atau salah satu gadis yang ditidurinya.

"Ew, itu Sejung. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami tidak pernah berhubungan seks sama sekali. Mengapa? Karena dia bukan sembarang gadis yang bisa kutendang setelah kugunakan. Dia lebih berharga daripada itu," jelas Jongin.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Ia berusaha memahami perkataan Jongin yang jujur saja cukup membuatnya geram. "Jadi, menurutmu gadis selain Sejung itu pantas kau _tendang_ setelah kau tiduri?" tanya Sehun lalu menarik nafas. Ia mencoba amat keras untuk tetap tenang.

"Ya," jawab Jongin disusul oleh seringai yang merekah di bibirnya. "lagipula, seharusnya para gadis itu bangga karena mereka tidur denganku."

Rahang Sehun mengeras serta bibirnya mengatup rapat membentuk garis kaku. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan berbagai macam emosi serta desakan untuk meninju wajah Jongin. "Apa kau pikir semua orang menginginkanmu, Jongin?"

Jongin tertawa seolah pertanyaan Sehun adalah pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah didengarnya. "Ya, tentu saja. Siapa orang yang tidak menginginkanku?"

 _Aku._ Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia memilih untuk diam dan menarik lengan bajingan itu. "Hei, Sehun!" Jongin mencoba untuk berontak dan melepaskan dirinya. Namun, sialnya tenaga Sehun lebih kuat darinya dan semua itu terlihat dari otot biceps Sehun yang membuat Jongin semakin sulit untuk berontak.

Sehun menariknya masuk ke dalam gang kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari kedai es krim. Ia menyudutkan Jongin di sana sampai punggung Jongin membentur tembok. " _If you want to fuck me so bad._ Sebaiknya, kita pilih tempat lain," gurau Jongin sambil menutup hidung serta mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Bau menyengat dari empat tempat sampah yang berada di gang itu mulai membuatnya merasa mual.

"Kau tahu, Kim Jongin," Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin. Jika saja, Jongin tidak menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Mungkin, bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan sekarang. "kau adalah orang paling menjijikkan yang pernah kutemui. Kau berpikir semua orang menginginkanmu? _Fuck you, Jongin._ Tidak semua orang menginginkan tubuh murahanmu."

Kata-kata Sehun tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Ia tidak terluka atau merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan pemuda itu. Karena jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu kalau tidak ada orang yang benar-benar menginginkan dirinya. Mereka semua hanya menginginkan tubuh, popularitas serta kekayaannya. Tanpa ketiga hal itu, ia bertaruh kalau semua orang yang sekarang memujanya hanya akan berbalik menjadi orang yang paling membencinya.

Jongin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Hidungnya merasa nyaris bertumbukkan. Sehun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin mengenai wajahnya. Ketika, Sehun mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Bajingan itu sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya, mendorong kepalanya hingga bibir mereka nyaris bertemu.

"Kau tahu, Oh Sehun, pada akhirnya kau hanya akan menginginkan tubuh murahan ini." bisik Jongin lalu mencium bibir Sehun.

Mata Sehun terbelalak besar begitu bibir Jongin memagut bibirnya. Ketika, Jongin berusaha memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun memejamkan mata dan mulai mengambil alih ciuman mereka. Ia menekan tubuh Jongin hingga kembali membentur tembok. Jongin mengerang di tengah ciuman mereka dan membiarkan Sehun memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun menggigit bibir atas Jongin membuat pemuda itu kembali mengerang, menyukai ciuman serta bibir Sehun.

Ketika, Jongin mulai mengesekkan penisnya dengan penis Sehun yang beberapa kali bertumbukkan. Sehun sadar kalau orang yang sedang berciuman panas dengannya bukan Mina atau bahkan seorang gadis. Ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan jijik bercampur benci.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau homophobic," Jongin nyaris tertawa saat mengucapkan kata homophobic.

Sehun mendelik tajam padanya dan berjalan pergi kembali ke sekolah. Ia mengendarai motornya seperti orang gila. Masa bodoh dengan lampu lalu lintas yang dilanggarnya serta seorang pejalan kaki yang mengutuknya. Di pikiran Sehun sekarang hanya ada kekacauan serta fakta yang amat mengganggunya–kalau sebenarnya ia sangat menikmati ciuman Jongin yang merupakan seorang laki-laki dan bajingan.

"Hei, ma!" seru Sehun lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sehun, bagaimana hari keduamu?" teriak ibunya dari dapur.

" _Fine!"_ teriak Sehun dari lantai dua lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ia menaruh tasnya di bawah kasur. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, ponselnya berdering. Sehun menerima panggilan tersebut dengan punggung berbaring di atas kasur. "Hai, _chagiya_ ," sapanya setengah bercanda.

 _"Hai, baby. Aku dengar kau pulang bersama Jongin,"_

Sehun menahan geraman yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Seharusnya, ia sudah menduga kalau mulai besok akan ada banyak orang yang mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Jongin. "Kau tahu, Jongin menciumku. Jadi, sebaiknya kau mulai susun rencana yang bagus untuk menghancurkannya,"

 _"Wah, secepat itu? Kau benar-benar seorang cassanova, Oh Sehun,"_

"Ya, ya, terserah. Kau harus membayarku besok karena aku benar-benar tidak menikmati ciuman bajingan itu," _bohong._ Sehun melotot menatap langit-langit di atasnya. Bohong? Untuk apa dia berbohong? _Kau berbohong lagi._

 _"Haha, oke, dude. Besok aku akan menciummu sampai kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bibirku, sekalipun bajingan itu menciummu lagi,"_

Sebuah senyum tertarik di bibir Sehun. "Ide bagus," Sehun memejamkan matanya berusaha membayangkan wajah serta bibir Mina. "kau membuatku tidak sabar sekarang," katanya lagi.

 _"Kalau begitu, tahan libidomu. Karena mungkin saja besok aku memberikan bonus seperti ciuman di tempat lain,"_

 _Fuck._ Persetan dengan libido remajanya. Penis Sehun mulai terasa sesak di bawah sana. Satu tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam celananya. " _Talk dirty to me, baby,_ " ujar Sehun dengan suara serak.

 _"Maybe, next time, Sehun,"_

Lalu, Mina memutuskan sambungan telepon. Sehun menggeram frustasi dan kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan berdiri di depan _shower_. Ketika, air hangat mulai menghujani tubuhnya. Salah satu tangannya mulai menyentuh penisnya sendiri. Ia mulai membayangkan Mina dan tubuh gadis itu. _Fuck, fuck,_ Sehun mulai mengocok penisnya sendiri dalam tempo cepat saat imajinasinya mulai semakin meliar. Saat, ia dapat merasakan orgasme di ujung penisnya. Ia mencoba membayangkan bibir Mina pada batang penisnya, mengecup ujungnya sengaja menggoda Sehun.

Beberapa menit setelah membayangkan bibir itu, Sehun menyemburkan cairan orgasme pada tangannya sendiri. Ia mengatur nafas pasca orgasme terbaik dalam sejarah masturbasinya. Sehun menyeringai puas karena ia baru saja menggunakan Mina sebagai objek masturbasinya yang artinya dia masih _straight_ –selurus penggaris.

Namun, tanpa dirinya sadari bibir yang menjadi fantasi liarnya barusan bukanlah milik Mina. Melainkan, milik Kim Jongin.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Jongin diantar oleh supir pribadinya ke sekolah. Ia turun di depan gerbang, melempar senyum serta kedipan selama perjalanannya masuk ke dalam sekolah lalu berhenti sebentar di lokernya untuk mengambil buku. Selang beberapa menit, Sejung atau salah satu teman populernya akan datang untuk menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi kemarin. Bisa dibilang itu adalah rutinitas pagi Kim Jongin setiap hari.

Namun, pagi ini rutinitasnya berubah begitu ia melihat Sehun sedang memarkirkan motornya. Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun, tapi sayangnya dia kalah cepat oleh Mina yang entah darimana datang dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang. _Huh, that bitch._ Jongin nyaris menghentakkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah membuat beberapa siswa yang melihatnya saling melirik satu sama lain.

Rumor mengenai skandal segitiga antara murid baru, siswa paling populer serta calon ketua jurnalistik tahun ini mulai tersebar menjadi topik paling panas di antara para siswi maupun siswa.

Sejak pelajaran pertama sampai bel istirahat berbunyi, Sehun mendiamkan Jongin dan sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahnya. Meskipun, Jongin sudah berusaha keras menarik tetap fokus memperhatikan atau mencatat selama pelajaran berlangsung. Jongin mulai merasa frustasi saat Sehun beranjak keluar kelas tepat saat bel berbunyi. Ia bertaruh kalau pemuda itu langsung mencari pacar jalangnya yang bahkan tidak sehebat Jongin di atas ranjang.

Jongin mulai menggerutu pada Sejung begitu mereka bertemu di lorong sekolah. Ia mengeluhkan hal-hal kecil seperti supirnya yang memiliki selera musik buruk serta mantan pacarnya yang baru saja direkrut menjadi model. "-maksudku, dia bahkan tidak secantik anggota SNSD dan dadanya rata, Sejung. Kenapa ada orang yang mau menjadikannya model? Aku yakin dia hanya akan berakhir menjadi model porno,"

Sejung memutar mata. Ia sudah mengenal Kim Jongin sejak kecil. Ia tahu kalau Jongin mulai mengeluhkan hal-hal kecil yang mulai tidak masuk akal. Itu artinya ada sesuatu yang sangat menggangu Jongin. _Shit,_ jangan bilang ini menyangkut Sehun.

" _Cut the bullshit._ Apa yang sebenarnya mengganggumu?"

Jongin sudah setengah membuka mulutnya. Namun, begitu ia melihat kekasih baru (serta idiot) Sejung datang dan langsung mencium mesra bibir gadis itu. Jongin segera mempercepat langkahnya ke kafetaria. Seperti biasanya, ia kembali menjadi pusat perhatian. Ada banyak murid kelas sepuluh yang terang-terangan memperhatikan dirinya. Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan segala macam perhatian yang didapatkannya sejak kecil.

Jadi, ia berjalan dengan dagu terangkat serta wajah arogan menuju antrean makanan. Salah seorang gadis kelas sepuluh sengaja mengantre di belakangnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya hingga wajahnya membentur punggung Jongin. Untung saja, Jongin memiliki keseimbangan yang cukup baik. Sehingga, ia dapat menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf, _sunbae_!" gadis itu memekik seperti tikus yang ekornya terinjak (menurut Jongin).

Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan, _well, that bitch is hot_. Berbagai macam kata tajam yang berada di ujung bibirnya lenyap. Berganti menjadi ratusan kata rayuan yang menggelikan, tapi selalu berhasil membuat para gadis yang digodanya luluh. "Malam ini akan ada pesta di rumah salah satu siswa kelas dua. Kau harus datang denganku," ujar Jongin sambil mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan satu jarinya.

Para siswa yang mengantre di depan serta belakangnya hanya melongo, diam-diam merasa iri dengan gadis jalang itu. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan mata berbinar seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. "Bagus," setelah itu, Jongin mengecup pipinya lembut membuat lutut gadis itu terasa lemas. Ibu kantin yang kembali menyaksikkan Jongin merayu gadis-gadis yang _kebetulan_ mengantre bersamanya hanya memutar mata.

Ketika, giliran Jongin tiba. Ibu kantin memberikan porsi lebih banyak dengan menu berbeda pada pemuda itu. Membuat Jongin menyeringai dan melemparkan kedipan padanya. _Well,_ dia pernah tidak sengaja menyicipi vagina wanita itu. Jadi, yah, inilah keuntungan yang didapatkannya.

Jongin berjalan menuju mejanya dan melihat Sejung di sana. Namun, ia langsung menyipitkan matanya begitu ia menangkap Sehun, Mina, dan anggota klub jurnalistik sedang makan bersama tepat di belakang mejanya. Ia melihat Mina sedang menyuapkan sepotong kentang goreng ke dalam mulut Sehun dan pemuda itu membalasnya dengan menjilat saos di tangan Mina. Persetan dengan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin tidak merasa lapar. Ia melihat ada seorang siswa kutu buku yang sedang mengantre di barisan paling belakang. Ia mendekati siswa itu dan memberikan nampan miliknya.

"Untukmu," ujar Jongin. Membuat bukan hanya siswa itu, melainkan siswa lainnya yang sedang mengantre kembali melongo.

Tanpa peduli dengan perut kosongnya serta Sejung yang mulai mencarinya, ia berjalan menjauh dari area kantin menuju perpustakan atau entahlah, yang terpenting ia tidak duduk di depan Sehun dan gadis jalang itu. Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil tasnya di kelas dan kemudian kabur dari sekolah lewat pagar belakang. Ia sudah melakukan ini selama dua tahun. Dan seandainya ia tertangkap oleh guru, mereka hanya akan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

 _Well,_ inilah keuntungan sebagai anak pejabat serta donatur terbesar di sekolah. _He can do whatever he wants and no one can give a shit about it._

.

.

"Kau ingin pulang bersamaku nanti?"

Sehun berdiri di depan kelas Mina masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Mina melirik Somi, wakil ketua klubnya, yang tampak letih. Selama seminggu ini, klub jurnalistik memang sedang sibuk mengevaluasi kegiatan setahun kemarin serta memikirkan rencana klub tahun ini. Selain itu, ada banyak laporan yang harus ia buat sebagai anggota utama klub yang sebentar lagi juga akan menyandang sebagai ketua. Jadi, dengan wajah murung serta mata sayu, Mina menggelengkan kepala.

" _Mianhae,"_ bisik Mina.

Sehun hanya menjawab permohonan maafnya dengan kecupan di kening. Sekelompok siswa populer yang melintas di depan mereka bersiul dan tertawa. Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari Mina lalu melirik ke arah mereka. Matanya tanpa sengaja bersitatap dengan Sejung. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan wajah dingin.

Beberapa orang siswa memasang wajah pura-pura takut dan salah satunya berkata, "Tidak, _dude._ Teman Jongin adalah teman kami juga. Tapi, serius, _man,_ ada banyak cewek lain selain dia yang menginginkanmu. Kenapa kau harus memilih cewek yang memiliki adik jalang serta-"

Sehun sudah mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk meninju wajah siswa itu. Namun, Mina menahan lengannya dan berbisik _jangan_. Sementara itu, Sejung masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Bibir gadis itu mengatup rapat menandakan kalau ia tidak ingin terlibat. "Wah, _dude,_ tenang. Aku hanya bercanda,"

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, _dude,_ " balas Sehun dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Sebelum, siswa itu sempat membalasnya. Sejung memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Sebaiknya, kita mencari Jongin sekarang," ujarnya dan sekilas melirik ke arah Sehun.

Persis setelah itu, bel akhir istirahat berbunyi. Sehun meremas tangan Mina sebagai salam perpisahan. Mina membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Sejung masih menatapnya dengan tidak suka, tapi tidak mau melontarkan apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu tidak sukai dari Sehun. Sehun meliriknya sekilas lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Begitu ia duduk di bangkunya, Sehun menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati bangku Jongin kosong.

"Dia kemana?" Sehun bertanya pada seorang gadis yang duduk di depannya.

Gadis itu–Yeri _or something_ –menjawabnya dengan wajah bosan. "Jongin pasti bolos lagi. Ini sudah kebiasaannya sejak kelas sepuluh,"

Sehun menganggukkan kepala. Ia tidak menanyakan lebih jauh mengenai kebiasaan bolos Jongin karena, sungguh, ia tidak peduli. Namun, selama pelajaran berlangsung. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melirik ke arah bangku kosong di sampingnya. Bayangan akan seringai serta perkataan arogan Jongin mulai mengisi pikirannya. Kemudian, ciuman itu.. Sehun menggeram pelan. Ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Jongin pada bibirnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Jongin yang menghimpit dirinya. Sehun mencengkram erat pulpennya. _Fuck, fuck, he is so fucked._

Mungkin, dirinya memang tidak akan pernah menginginkan seseorang seperti Kim Jongin. Namun, bagaimana dengan libido remajanya yang masih buta akan hal-hal berbau seksual, yang masih membutuhkan eksperimen untuk mengetahui apa yang penisnya inginkan?

Sehun memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu. Karena ia tahu kalau dirinya hanya tertarik pada perempuan–pada Mina. Ia tidak mungkin bisexual atau bahkan gay. Dia adalah remaja laki-laki yang _straight_ seperti penggaris.

Ya, lurus seperti penggaris.

.

.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita makan di luar,"

Sehun yang sedang menonton acara binatang di televisi, menoleh menghadap ibunya. "Tumben. Dalam rangka apa? Seingatku, ulangtahunmu masih tiga bulan lagi,"

Ibunya memutar mata lalu masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil tas. "Aku sedang ingin makanan Thailand, oke?" balas ibunya sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

" _Thai food? Sounds good, mom,"_ Sehun segera mengambil kunci mobil di atas kulkas sebelum ibunya. "kali ini, aku yang menyetir," katanya lagi.

Ibunya kembali memutar mata. Dalam hati, ia merasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia melihat Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dan sekarang iblis kecil itu sudah bisa mengendarai mobilnya. Sehun mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi. Sementara, ibunya mengunci pintu rumah. Jujur saja, Sehun masih belum begitu familiar dengan kota barunya. Busan dan Seoul jelas adalah dua kota metropolitan yang berbeda. Lahir dan besar di Seoul membuat Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan kota besar yang selama 24 jam selalu hidup dan tak pernah mati. Sehingga, rasanya aneh saat melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan sudah ada beberapa toko di pinggiran jalan yang lampunya padam.

"Kau sudah mencoba pantai di sekitar sini?" tanya ibunya begitu mereka melewati area pantai Haeundae.

"Belum," jawab Sehun. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah pantai yang berada di samping jalan. Langit malam dan ombak laut seolah menyatu di ujung sana.

"Kau harus membawa pacarmu ke sini," celetuk ibunya.

"Dia pasti sudah biasa datang ke sini," balas Sehun sebelum menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Ketika, ia menyadarinya. Ia sudah benar-benar terlambat. Ibunya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang siap menggodanya tentang _pacar_ itu setiap saat. Dan benar saja, saat mereka sampai di restoran yang khusus menjual makanan khas Thailand. Ibunya mulai menginterograsinya tentang pacar barunya ini.

"Ma, sebaiknya, kita pesan makanan dulu," saran Sehun. Karena pelayan yang sudah beberapa menit berdiri di samping meja mereka mulai memasang wajah memelas seperti anjing kecil yang kelelahan.

"Oh, oke, oke, aku pesan sup Tom Kha Kai,"

"Samakan saja pesananku dengan wanita gila ini," ujar Sehun saat pelayan itu melirik ke arahnya.

"Hei, aku ini ibumu!" seru perempuan paruh baya itu dengan suara lantang. Untung saja, restoran kala itu sudah sepi dan mungkin mereka adalah pelanggan terakhir. Sehun hanya menertawai _pout_ di bibir ibunya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Matanya menerawang ke seberang restoran tepat pada bar dengan lampu paling meriah di sepanjang jalan. Ada sepuluh atau lebih mobil yang berderet di depan sana dan beberapa orang laki-laki maupun perempuan keluar-masuk bar dengan pakaian minim atau dalam kondisi mabuk.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang mungkin saja Jongin di seberang sana. Pemuda itu tampak sangat mabuk sampai-sampai ia memerlukan dua orang pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya, menopang tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri. Kepala Jongin terayun ke belakang dan depan lalu bersandar pada bahu salah satu dari pria itu. Sehun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya saat kedua pria itu memasukkan Jongin ke dalam mobil. Lalu, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan kemudian mobil, yang platnya sengaja Sehun tulis di ponselnya, itu melaju pergi meninggalkan bar.

Ibunya yang baru saja kembali dari toilet hanya terdiam menyadari perubahan raut wajah anaknya. Sehun terlihat seperti terganggu oleh sesuatu sekarang. Ia juga tampak cemas akan sesuatu yang membuatnya sampai tidak menyadari kalau pesanan mereka sudah berada di atas meja.

"Ini enak," komentar Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Ibunya hanya mengangguk serta sempat berpikir untuk menanyakan masalah anaknya. Tetapi, ia menahan diri karena Sehun sebentar lagi akan menjadi pria dewasa. Ia yakin anaknya itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah atau apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya sendiri, tanpa perlu bantuannya.

Namun, sayang kenyataan justru berkebalikan dengan ekspektasinya. Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi masalahnya–yang baru saja pergi dengan dua orang pria dewasa yang amat mencurigakan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun sampai di sekolah nyaris terlambat. Semua ini terjadi karena Mina tidak bisa tidur sampai jam 3 subuh dan sebagai calon kekasih yang baik Sehun menemaninya sampai Mina berhenti bicara dan tertidur. Ia setengah berlari menuju ke kelasnya dan untungnya Nam _songsaengnim,_ salah satu guruyang terkenal _killer,_ yang mengajar pada jam pertama belum datang.

Langkah Sehun melambat saat melihat Jongin sedang menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Mungkin, pemuda itu sedang tertidur. Mengingat, ia pasti kekurangan waktu tidur karena dua orang pria yang kemarin malam Sehun lihat. Sehun duduk di bangkunya dan kepala Jongin persis menghadap ke arahnya. Sejenak, ia hanya terdiam mengamati wajah Jongin lalu berkata, "Aku tahu kau tidak tidur."

"Diam, Sehun. Aku sangat lelah, oke?"

Sehun memutar mata karena, tentu saja, Jongin kelelahan. Bajingan jalang itu berhubungan seks dengan dua pria semalam! "Aku melihatmu di depan bar semalam," gumam Sehun membuat mata Jongin langsung terbuka.

"Huh?"

Sehun menyeringai lalu menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya. "Kau benar-benar murahan, Kim Jongin. _Slut, whore, bitch,_ itu saja tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa jalangnya dirimu," Sehun sengaja mengecilkan suaranya hingga hanya Jongin saja yang mendengarkan perkataan kotornya.

Wajah Jongin memerah menahan emosi serta rasa malu di dalam dirinya. Ia menggigit bibir berusaha untuk tidak terangsang oleh perkataan Sehun. Ia juga mencoba untuk membenci pemuda itu karena Oh Sehun baru saja merendahkan dirinya yang selama ini selalu dipuja oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, sialnya, usahanya berakhir sia-sia. Penisnya tetap saja mengeras di bawah sana. Selain itu, ia tidak bisa membenci Oh Sehun seperti ia membenci beberapa orang yang selalu berusaha menentang dirinya–ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

Karena semakin Sehun membenci serta menolak dirinya, Jongin hanya akan semakin menginginkan pemuda itu.

"Malam ini akan ada pesta di rumah siswa kelas sebelas. Sebaiknya, kau datang," ujar Jongin dengan mata fokus tertuju pada papan tulis.

Sehun melirik ke arahnya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai pesta atau semacamnya. Jadi, untuk apa ia datang? "Kenapa aku harus datang?"

Kali ini, Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dan memasang wajah _'seriously?'_ yang membuat salah satu alis Sehun terangkat naik. "Karena aku ada di sana. Jadi, kau harus datang," jawab Jongin sambil memutar mata.

"Sekali lagi, aku bertanya; kenapa aku harus datang?"

Jongin sadar kalau Sehun hanya berusaha mempermainkan emosinya–membuatnya meledak di kelas matematika yang merupakan kelas favoritnya. Jongin menarik nafas lalu membuangnya berusaha tidak terpancing oleh seringai di bibir Sehun. Jika, bajingan itu ingin bermain dengannya. _Well, two can play game._

Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun membuat beberapa siswa yang berada di belakang mereka saling bertatapan. Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan langkah yang akan Jongin ambil. Karena bagaimanapun juga, pada akhirnya dialah yang menjadi pemenang dalam permainan ini–bukannya bajingan itu.

" _Why? Because I want you to fuck me, Sir. I want you to fuck me hard until I can't breath and only remember your name,"_ jawab Jongin dengan suara lantang. Ia memecahkan keheningan kelas yang semula sedang mencatat materi transformasi geometri di papan tulis. Seluruh murid menoleh ke arahnya dan Sehun, begitupun Kim _songsaengnim_ yang tidak bisa menahan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

Jongin hanya menyeringai lebar, menikmati perhatian yang didapatkannya. Sedangkan, Sehun berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang. "Kim Jongin," Kim _songsaengnim_ memanggil namanya dari depan kelas. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat kesulitan untuk menjaga suaranya agar terdengar stabil.

 _"Yes, sirr?"_

Jongin sengaja mengerang di depan guru serta 30 orang murid di dalam kelas. Sehun dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas dari seorang siswa di sampingnya dan seorang siswi langsung menyilangkan kakinya dengan kepala tertunduk. _Shit,_ Kim Jongin baru saja membuat semua orang di dalam kelas terangsang sekarang. "Cepat pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah!" –termasuk Kim _songsaengnim_ sendiri yang kemudian duduk di bangkunya berusaha menutupi gundukan daging di tengah celananya.

Jongin bangkit berdiri. Matanya masih tertuju lurus pada Sehun seolah menantang pemuda itu untuk terlibat dalam kegilaan yang dibuatnya ini. "Kau menang kali ini-" Sehun menyeringai dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "- _whore."_

"Aku tahu," balas Jongin dengan seringai. Lalu, ia mengedipkan satu matanya pada Sehun. Sebelum akhirnya, ia berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas.

.

.

Rin's note :

tbh fanfic ini udah lama banget ada di draft tab-ku.. dua hari yang lalu, aku iseng-iseng nyoba nulis dan, wow, 9.6k baby lol padahal, target utamaku itu 15k but yeah i kind of got stuck with everything kkk

basically, Jongin is a rich, jerk and kind of whore. Meanwhile, Sehun is an ordinary boy in gay-denial (or bisexual-denial?). Jongin only want to have sex with Sehun and Sehun? dia cuma bantuin Mina untuk balas dendam dengan mainin perasaan Jongin. Intinya, dia berusaha bikin Jongin jatuh cinta sama dia lalu BOOM you know what will happen next.

Anyways, aku nggak pernah nunjukkin transisi seorang straight boy jadi gay dan aku ngerasa ini fanfic pertamaku yang benar-benar nunjukkin gimana seorang remaja laki-laki mulai meragukan orientasinya serta nyangkal orientasinya karena "i dont want to be gay"

So, yeah, this is kind of FUN.

aku berusaha bikin fanfic dengan plot soo mainstream ini jadi something fun and I hope y'all my lovely readers will enjoy this fanfic (anggap ini hadiah lebaran lol)

Mina di fanfic in adalah Mina from Twice. Sementara, Sejung adalah Sejung from Produce IOI

p.s SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI UNTUK YANG MERAYAKAN. dan buat yang masih mudik.. jaga selalu kesehatan dan semoga sampai tujuan!

p.s if u want to ask something just go on my profil (itu ada list medsos ku)


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun tahu kalau dirinya menjadi anti sosial sekarang dengan menolak ajakan Mina untuk pergi berpesta dan memilih untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Jongin berubah pikiran. Malam ini, ibunya memiliki jadwal kerja malam. Sehingga, ia memiliki rumah ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun menutup laptopnya karena ia mulai frustasi menonton dokumentar tentang Hitler serta pasukan nazinya.

Ia memilih untuk berbaring sebentar di atas kasur, lantas mengecek akun snapchatnya. Terakhir kali, sebelum ia mulai menonton film dokumentar itu. Mina mengirimkan foto snapchat gadis itu sedang berpesta dengan anggota klub jurnalistik. Gadis itu mengirimkan berbagai macam foto selfienya atau video yang merekam tingkah-tingkah aneh teman mereka. Hingga, akhirnya snapchat terakhir gadis itu adalah teks _'aku berharap kau ada di sini'_ yang berhasil membuat Sehun merasa seperti pecundang besar.

 **osh :** _me too, princess_

Lalu, ia mulai membuka snapchat teman-temannya yang juga datang ke pesta itu. Dari snapchat Taeyong yang sangat artistik, ia hanya melihat foto interior rumah yang remang-remang serta foto beberapa orang yang meloncat ke dalam kolam renang. Dari snapchat Minho, ia hanya bisa melihat foto gadis-gadis seksi yang bahkan tidak bersekolah di sekolahnya.

Dan saat ia membuka snapchat Sulli, satu-satunya anggota klub jurnalistik yang termasuk golongan populer, perhatian Sehun terfokus pada satu video yang merekam aksi Jongin yang menari seksi dan liar di atas meja. Itu adalah video pertama. Di video kedua, ada seorang perempuan dan laki-laki yang menari di atas meja bersama Jongin. Mereka menghimpit tubuh Jongin, sehingga pemuda itu berada di tengah mereka tidak berhenti meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya serta menggesekkannya pada mereka. Lalu, di video selanjutnya yang merupakan video terakhir, ada seorang anggota _cheerleader_ yang berjongkok dengan wajahternoda _cum_ serta mata terpejam erat. Gadis itu tampak menikmati apa yang didapatnya. Namun, tetap saja itu bukan berarti ia pantas untuk direkam dan disebarkan secara _online_ seperti ini. _Caption_ yang tertera di video tersebut adalah _**dont fucking mess with kji.**_

Setelah itu, Sehun segera mengirimkan pesan pada Mina meminta gadis itu untuk cepat-cepat mengecek snapchat Mina. Selang beberapa detik, ia mendapatkan balasan bahwa video itu memang menjadi _trending_ di antara para siswa sekolahnya maupun mahasiwa yang datang ke pesta itu. Nama Kim Jongin serta gadis malang itu kembali disebutkan seperti sesuatu yang tabu serta patut untuk diperbincangkan.

" _He is insane, Sehun. Seseorang harus menghentikannya. Ia tidak bisa menghancurkan hidup seseorang sesuka hatinya. Maksudku, siapa dirinya? Ia tidak lebih dari anak orang kaya yang membeli teman dengan uang orangtuanya. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan hal ini pada siapapun,"_

Mina terdengar sangat geram. Sehun dapat memahami kebencian gadis itu pada Jongin yang tentunya amat masuk akal. Mungkin, setelah malam ini bukan hanya gadis itu sajalah yang membenci Kim Jongin dengan seluruh hidupnya. Mungkin, ada orang lain yang merasa jauh lebih sakit hati sampai-sampai sudah memikirkan cara untuk membunuh Kim Jongin saat pemuda itu tidur. "Apa kau ingin aku mengantarkanmu pulang? Aku bisa melakukan itu," tawar Sehun setengah berharap gadis itu akan menerima tawarannya.

Sejenak, sambungan telepon menjadi hening. Sehun mulai merasa gusar entah mengapa. _"Umm, sepertinya aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemani Sana pulang, jadi-"_

Sehun tidak ingin mendengar berbagai macam alasan dari mulut Mina. Ia sudah terlanjur merasa kecewa dan alasan gadis itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana hatinya. "-oke, kalau begitu, hati-hati,"

Mina kembali terdiam. Lalu, suaranya terdengar seperti memelas pada Sehun. _"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menolak tawaranmu. Aku ingin kau di sini, oke? Aku sangat ingin menciummu sekarang,"_

 _Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku bersama denganmu sekarang?_ Sehun membisu. Ia tidak ingin menjadi sangat egois dengan mengutarakan pertanyaan itu pada 'calon' kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak tahu situasi apa yang sedang Mina hadapi sekarang. Mungkin saja, Sana adalah teman dekat gadis _cheerleader_ itu dan amat membutuhkan dukungan moral dari Mina sekarang. Atau mungkin, ada alasan lain yang tidak perlu dirinya ketahui. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok,"

" _Ya, sampai bertemu besok,"_

Suara Mina terdengar parau. Namun, Sehun mencoba menghiraukannya. Merasa dirinya harus mengatakan sesuatu sebelum memutuskan sambungan, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambil risiko. " _I like you, okay? So, have fun. And bye,"_ katanya cepat lalu memutuskan smabungan telepon.

Ia sengaja mematikan telepon sebelum Mina membalasnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar balasan Mina yang bisa saja tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Laptop yang semula berada di atas ranjang kini berada di pangkuannya. Film dokumentar Hitler yang kembali memenuhi layar laptopnya tidak berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari fakta bahwa dirinya benar-benar menyukai Mina.

Mina–gadis kuat dengan senyum lebarnya yang menawan–bisa dibilang adalah gadis idaman Sehun. Jika, dirinya menerawang jauh ke depan dan memikirkan seperti apa gadis yang pantas untuk dipinangnya sebagai istri. Mungkin, detik ini, ia akan menjawab kalau gadis seperti Mina lah yang diinginkannya. Sehun tahu kalau terlalu dini baginya untuk memikirkan hal-hal serius semacam itu yang hanya akan menumbuhkan harapan di dalam dirinya–yang kemudian pupus dan membuatnya kecewa apabila Mina tidak berakhir bersama dirinya.

Sehun menghentikan film itu dan mulai mengetik prolog dari tugasnya yang menjabarkan betapa besar pengaruh Hitler serta Nazi pada zaman kejayaan mereka. Namun, meski begitu pikirannya tetap melayang-layang memikirkan apa jadinya kalau Mina tidak merasakan hal yang sama pada dirinya. Apa dirinya bisa menerima kenyataan itu?

(–tanpa dirinya ketahui, di lain tempat yang cukup jauh darinya. Seorang mahasiswa–yang beberapa bulan ini menyandang status sebagai kekasih rahasia Mina–sedang menindih tubuh gadis itu dan melumat bibir mungilnya. Mina menerima pagutan bibir kekasihnya itu dengan perasaan senang serta bersalah disaat yang bersamaan.)

.

.

Keesokan harinya, batang hidung Jongin sama sekali tidak terlihat sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Beberapa temannya pun juga tidak terlihat, kecuali Sejung yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Rambut gadis itu tidak tertata rapi, seragamnya dibiarkan berantakan serta wajahnya terlihat murung. Sehun bersumpah kalau ia tidak memperhatikan gadis itu. Taeyong–yang memiliki semacam _crush_ dengan gadis itulah–yang tidak berhenti mencemaskan keadaan Sejung yang tentunya, menurut Sehun, lebihbaik daripada gadis _cheerleader_ yang isunya akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

" _Friday, baby!"_ seru Zitao.

Pemuda yang lahir di Cina itu berteriak di lorong sekolah membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka dan siswa lainnya, yang sama gilanya dengan Zitao, menanggapi pemuda itu dengan sorakan bahagia. Sehun serta Mingyu tampak jenuh dengan kelakuan liar teman mereka itu.

"Apa dia selalu begitu?" tanya Sehun.

Mingyu terdiam sesaat, lantas mengangguk. "Seingatku, dia memang segila ini,"

Zitao yang mendengar percakapan mereka, mendengus keras. "Aku bukan gila. Aku hanya menikmati masa-masa remajaku ini, _man,_ "

"Terserah," sahut Sehun. Matanya menemukan Mina yang sedang bersandar pada lokernya. Gadis itu jelas sedang menunggunya karena mereka memiliki janji untuk pergi _date or something like that_ setelah sekolah.

Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang temannya itu. Semua orang di sekolah tahu kalau Sehun dan Mina 'berkencan'. Memang tidak ada konfirmasi jelas tentang hubungan mereka. Mingyu sendiri pun tidak pernah bertanya langsung pada Sehun karena menurutnya hubungan mereka bukanlah urusannya. Namun, meski begitu, Mingyu merasa ia harus memperingati Sehun karena, _well,_ ia pernah mendengar rumor kalau Mina memiliki kekasih seorang pemuda kuliahan. "Sehun," Mingyu menepuk bahu temanya itu. " _be careful,_ " katanya, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Sehun hanya menatap punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh dengan kening mengerut serta perasaan gelisah. Ia melirik ke arah Zitao yang langsung mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban kalau ia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Sehun memutuskan untuk menghiraukan peringatan Mingyu. Ia melangkah mendekati Mina yang masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Mata gadis itu terpejam serta telinganya disumpal oleh dua _earphone_.

Ketika, ia sudah berada di sampingnya. Sehun tertegun sejenak mengamati bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung serta bibir mungil Mina. Ia nyaris mengecup bibir gadis itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat jika mereka masih berada di lorong sekolah sekarang. Sehun bukan seorang penggemar PDA– _public display affection._ Ia lebih suka menunjukkan tindakan sayangnya jauh dari jangkauan mata orang lain atau secara personal.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas hangatnya tepat di tengkuk leher Mina membuat gadis itu refleks menjauhkan dirinya. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya mendapati Oh Sehun sedang menyeringai lebar, menyukai reaksinya. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" tukas Mina berusaha untuk terdengar jengkel.

Bibir Mina mengerucut lucu membuat Sehun semakin sulit untuk menahan diri. Ia sangat ingin mencium bibir gadis itu sekarang, melumatnya dan menggigitnya dengan lembut. Sehun menarik nafas. Mungkin, ia bisa melakukannya setelah mereka keluar dari sekolah. "Jadi, bagaimana rencana kita?"

Wajah Mina berubah menjadi terlihat sedih. Sehun sudah bisa menebak apa yang setelah ini Mina katakan padanya. "Maafkan aku, Sehun. Tapi, hari ini aku harus mengantar adikku ke terapi. Orangtuaku sangat sibuk-"

"- _it's okay._ _Just go._ Aku tidak apa-apa," Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi perkataan Mingyu kembali terngiang di dalam telinganya. "lagipula, uangku juga belum cukup untuk membelikan semua minuman Starbucks favoritmu,"

Sehun mencoba untuk bercanda, sekalipun suaranya terdengar parau serta menyedihkan. Mina merasa semakin bersalah karena bukan hanya dirinya mengecewakan cowok sebaik Oh Sehun, melainkan ia juga baru saja membohonginya _lagi_. Gadis itu meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat. Berbeda dengan tangan kekasihnya, tangan Sehun terasa sangat pas memeluk tangannya. Ia merasa hangat di dalam genggaman Oh Sehun.

"Hari minggu. Datang ke rumahku, oke?" mohon gadis itu.

Sehun, tentu saja, mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa menolak Mina dan tatapan memelas gadis itu. Ketika, Mina melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sehun sangat ingin meraih tangan gadis itu dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi. Namun, ia tahu kalau setelah ini Mina akan berpamitan lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Dan ia terpaksa membiarkannya pergi karena ada orang lain yang jauh membutuhkan gadis itu daripadanya. Sehun tidak ingin menjadi egois. Ia bukan tipe orang–atau kekasih yang mengekang–seperti itu.

Langkah pendeknya membawa Sehun menuju ke parkirkan motor yang mulai lapang. Matanya menangkap sekumpulan _geng_ motor yang dirinya pernah lihat bersama Jongin. Sejung berada di antara kumpulan itu berada dalam rangkulan seorang cowok dengan tampang dungu–tipikal bajingan populer. Sehun mengabaikan mereka tidak ingin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Ia beranjak menaiki motornya lalu memakai helm.

Sehun sengaja menggas motornya lebih bersemangat melewati kumpulan bajingan itu. Sehingga, asap motor yang keluar dari knalpot mengepul ke udara membuat beberapa orang itu terbatuk serta memalingkan wajah mereka. Sehun menyeringai. Masa bodoh jika besok mereka akan menghadang dirinya sebelum sampai di parkiran. Ia sama sekali tidak takut pada mereka, sekalipun ia tahu kalau dirinya hanya akan berakhir menjadi samsak bagi mereka.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke toko kaset di ujung jalan sekolahnya, tepat berada di seberang Starbucks. Sebagai seorang penikmat musik, ia adalah tipe penikmat musik kuno era tahun 80-an yang dianggapnya adalah tahun emas. Koleksi piringan hitam yang dikumpulkannya sejak SMP sudah menggunung di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Namun, akhir-akhir semakin sulit baginya untuk menemukan piringan hitam. Lama-kelaaman, ia mulai _menerima_ kenyataan kalau ia harus membeli piringan CD atau DVD dari band rock favoritnya.

Ini adalah kunjungan ketiganya setelah kemarin-kemarin datang bersama ibunya. Seorang penjaga merangkap kasir yang mengenalinya, mengangguk menyapanya. Sehun balas tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju lorong khusus bagian nostalgia yang hanya menarik perhatian para lansia–dan remaja dengan selera kuno sepertinya. Lorong itu berada persis di samping kaca etalase yang menampilkan pemandangan toko Starbucks di seberang jalan.

Sehun memakai _earphone_ setelah memasukkan CD dari band ikonik Queen. Matanya terpejam begitu mendengarkan intro dari lagu Bohemian Rhapsody yang menurutnya adalah lagu paling jenius sepanjang masa. Setelah itu, ia mendengarkan lagu-lagu lainnya dari album A Night At The Opera tanpa menyadari kalau waktu bergerak lebih cepat dari pengawasannya. Ketika, ia membuka matanya menerawang jauh ke depan pinggiran Starbucks. Matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat Kim Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam Starbucks.

 _Holy shit._ Sehun baru teringat akan rencana mereka untuk kerja kelompok bersama hari ini.

"Tidak jadi beli hari ini?" tanya kasir toko. Alis laki-laki seusia ibunya itu terangkat naik. Karena biasanya Sehun selalu meninggalkan toko dengan sebuah album baru.

Sehun menggeleng. "Ada urusan penting. Mungkin, lain kali saja,"

Laki-laki itu mengacungkan jempolnya. Sehun adalah salah satu pelanggan favoritnya. Jadi, ia tidak begitu mempersalahkan kehadiran Sehun selama sejam lebih yang bisa dibilang hanya untuk numpang mendengarkan lagu. " _See you next time,"_ Sehun melangkah keluar toko.

Laki-laki itu membalasnya setengah berteriak, "Sampai ketemu lagi, bos!"

.

.

Bangun di apartemen minimalis seorang mahasiswa dengan bokong terasa nyeri serta gigi ngilu adalah salah satu cara bangun terburuk dalam rekor _one night stand_ -nya. Jongin menapakkan kakinya di lantai dengan kepala pening. Ia tidak berhenti menyentuh kepalanya selama ia mengumpulkan pakaian yang dipakainya semalam untuk dipakainya kembali. Potongan-potongan memori akan apa yang terjadi semalam mulai terangkai menjadi satu jawaban di dalam otaknya.

Kemarin, dua orang mahasiswa mencumbunya dan mereka berakhir melakukan _threesome_ dengan Jongin yang menjadi korban dari penis besar mereka. Jongin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam bibir toilet saat ia mengingat kalau semalam dua orang itu mempenestrasi mulut serta _hole-_ nya disaat yang bersamaan. _Damn,_ kini terjawab sudah misteri dari rasa nyeri di mulut serta bokongnya.

Jongin merogoh ponsel di dalam saku celananya. Ia melihat ada ratusan pesan serta notifikasi dari berbagai macam akun media sosialnya. Namun, nama yang dicarinya pertama kali tentu saja adalah nama sahabat satu-satunya.

 _Sejung : WHERE ARE YOU?! KAU DIMANA, BRENGSEK?!_

 _Sejung : aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Are fuckin okay?_

 _Sejung : anyways, cheerleader semalam diancam akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika ia tidak tutup mulut_

 _Sejung : well, that bitch deserve it._

 _me : jujur saja.. aku tidak peduli. I just need fuckin starbucks now._

 _me : which reminds me.. I have a date with the new hot boy in town_

 _Sejung : damnn bitch.. aku masih tidak menyukainya. Tetapi, dia memang sangat seksi._

Jongin menyeringai. Ia merasa lebihbaik sekarang setelah membayangkan Oh Sehun dengan penis besarnya. Entah firasat darimana, tapi ia yakin kalau penis Sehun panjangnya melewati ukuran rata-rata. Banyak orang bilang kalau cowok dengan tangan atau kaki besar otomatis akan memiliki penis besar juga. Dan terakhir kali ia lihat, tangan Sehun sangat besar melebihi tangannya yang mendadak menjadi mungil jika berada dalam genggaman pemuda itu.

Sebelum, kedua mahasiswa itu bangun dan menahan dirinya untuk ronde entah keberapa (karena ia tahu mulut serta jepitan bokongnya bisa menjadi adiktif). Jongin segera kabur keluar dari dalam apartemen. Ia setengah berlari mencari Starbucks yang sepertinya berada tidak jauh dari sini.

Ketika, ia sampai di depan Starbucks. Kepalanya kembali terasa pening serta dorongan untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya kembali datang. Ia mendorong pintu kaca dengan terhuyung. Matanya segera berkeliling mencari Sehun yang sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Persetan, jangan bilang kalau bajingan seksi itu lupa! Kemarahan yang mulai menyulut di dalam Jongin semakin mempengaruhi kepalanya. Dunianya seolah berputar serta lututnya melemas.

 _Fuck, fuck,_ apa ini efek dari _drugs_ yang ditelannya semalam?

Jongin nyaris ambruk jatuh kalau saja Sehun tidak datang tepat saat tubuh pemuda itu terperosot seperti bangunan yang runtuh. Sehun menahan bahunya membuat kepala Jongin terayun ke belakang, bersandar pada bahu pemuda itu. Beberapa orang yang kini memperhatikan mereka tampak cemas serta menanyakan apa Sehun memerlukan bantuan lewat sorotan mata mereka. Sehun membalas mereka dengan senyuman.

Mungkin, ia memang membutuhkan bantuan sekarang.

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah manajer Starbucks menelpon taksi, Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dan membopong tubuh Jongin dengan bantuan salah satu barista masuk ke dalam taksi. Ia duduk di kursi belakang bersama Jongin. Kepala pemuda yang amat dikutuknya itu kini berada di bahunya lagi. Bersandar di sana sampai taksi itu berbelok di komplek perumahan Sehun dan berhenti di depan rumahnya. Sehun kembali membopong tubuh Jongin, kali ini dengan bantuan supir taksi, menaiki tangga rumah serta membaringkannya di sofa. Sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya karena Kim Jongin ternyata tidak seringan yang selama ini orang-orang pikirkan, Sehun memberikan tips pada supir tersebut.

Sehun melirik ke arah jam di dinding. Ibunya akan pulang sekitar dua jam lagi dan jika Jongin belum kunjung bangun juga, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menyembunyikan Jongin di kamarnya akan terasa sangat mencurigakan karena Jongin bukan rahasia yang seharusnya ia sembunyikan. Sementara itu, ia juga tidak sudi untuk memperkenalkan Jongin pada ibunya karena pada dasarnya mereka tidak akan pernah berteman.

Sehun berjongkok di samping wajah Jongin, mengamati wajah pemuda itu yang tampak tenang serta tidak sejahat biasanya. Ia dapat mencium alkohol dari nafas serta tubuh Jongin. Kalau ia boleh menebak, pasti Jongin tidak pulang ke rumahnya setelah pesta semalam. Pasti ada seorang mahasiswa atau entahlah siapa yang berakhir menjadi _one night stand_ -nya, memberikan pemuda itu malam terbaik, lalu menendang pemuda itu keesokan harinya–atau mungkin dalam kasus Jongin, pemuda itulah yang menendang dirinya sendiri.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Pemuda itu mengecek notifikasi dan ternyata itu hanyalah notifikasi snapchat dari Minho. Bukan dari Mina yang sama sekali tidak ada kabarnya sejak mereka terakhir bertemu di lorong sekolah. Sebuah ide untuk menghubungi Mina sempat terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Namun, ia kembali mempertimbangkannya. Karena ia bukan tipe cowok seperti itu.

Lagipula, untuk sekarang ini Mina hanya teman perempuan yang _sangat_ dekat darinya. Gadis itu tidak pernah secara resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Dan Sehun mulai menyesali dirinya sendiri karena ia belum juga meminta gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya. Atas istilah kekiniannya, ia belum juga _menembak_ Mina.

Sehun membuka laptopnya untuk melanjutkan film Hitler yang kemarin berhasil memberikannya mimpi buruk. Ia bersandar pada kaki sofa dengan wajah Jongin yang berada di sampingnya. Sesekali, ia melirik ke arah Jongin berharap pemuda itu bangun dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah hasil eksperimen dokter-dokter gila Nazi. Sehun yakin itu akan membuat Jongin cukup traumatis.

Sayangnya, sampai film dokumentar sialan itu berakhir. Jongin masih belum juga terbangun.

.

.

Jongin terbangun oleh suara raungan Godzilla. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Bergerak ke kiri dan kanan menyadari kalau ia kembali terbangun di kamar yang berbeda. Persetan, seingatnya ia pergi ke Starbucks tadi. Lalu, ia merasa pening dan mual. Dan mungkin saja, setelah itu ambruk seperti biasanya setiap kali ia mengonsumsi heroin secara berlebihan. Tubuhnya yang dahulu sempat sakit-sakitan bukanlah tubuh yang pas untuk menjadi tubuh seorang pecandu. Metabolisme tubuhnya rendah sehingga mudah terpengaruh oleh efek samping dari berbagai macam _drugs_ yang dikonsumsinya.

Pamannya yang seorang dokter pernah bilang padanya kalau ia terus-menerus begini, kemungkinan baginya untuk OD (overdosis) sangat besar. Karena semakin banyak _drugs_ yang dikonsumsinya, maka metabolismenya akan semakin rusak. Jadi, sekalipun ia baru mengonsumsi minimal lima pil saja. Ia bisa terancam OD dan kematian bisa menjadi jalan terakhirnya.

Namun, meski begitu sampai detik ini Jongin masih mengonsumsi _drugs_ dalam kadar ringan setiap harinya. Dan saat _weekend_ datang atau ada pesta yang harus dihadirinya, ia akan meminta ekstra _drugs_ pada bandarnya. Uang bukanlah masalah baginya, sehingga ia bisa mendapat narkoba dengan sangat mudah.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Jongin dengan suara parau. Tenggorokannya masih terasa sakit dan tentu saja ini bukan efek dari _drugs_ semalam. ( _fuck that big dick!_ Jongin mulai mengutuki dua orang mahasiswa _hyper-sex_ itu dalam hatinya.)

Sehun memutar kursinya hingga kini ia menghadap Jongin. Matanya menyorot tajam ke arah pemuda itu membuat Jongin sadar kalau Sehun benar-benar membencinya. Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang, menelan ludah. Tidak seharusnya ia merasa terangsang melihat Sehun yang terlihat sangat ingin membunuhnya sekarang.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku. Tadi, kau pingsan di Starbucks dan sialnya aku melihatmu. Karena aku bukan bajingan seperti dirimu, aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke sini," pemuda itu menyisir rambut berantakannya ke belakang lalu bangkit berdiri. "karena kau sudah bangun sekarang, ibuku mengajakmu makan malam sekarang," lanjutnya.

Jongin mematung. Sesaat, ia sempat berpikir untuk menahan Sehun dan memberikan pemuda virgin itu _blowjob_ terbaik yang tidak akan pernah pemuda itu dapatkan dari perempuan manapun, terutama Mina. Namun, begitu ia mendengar kalau ibu Sehun mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Pikiran Jongin berubah kosong serta untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun ini, ia merasa benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Biasanya, ia selalu mendapatkan solusi–entah itu wajar atau tidak–untuk menyelesaikan masalah atau menghadapi ketakutannya. Tapi, kali ini, Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolak ajakan ibu Sehun dan keluar dari rumah ini tanpa harus bertemu dengannya.

Sehun mengamatinya dari pintu kamar. "Ibuku bukan tipe _ahjumma_ monster yang suka menyudutkan orang. Dia lebih mengarah pada tipe ibu gila yang suka mempermalukan anaknya. Jadi, pada akhirnya, akulah yang akan merasa dirugikan,"

Jongin tahu kalau Sehun tidak sedang mencoba menenangkannya. Pemuda itu hanya ingin melontarkan fakta, bahwa ibunya bukan tipe orang yang pantas Jongin takuti. Namun, meski begitu Jongin mulai merasa lebih tenang dan siap untuk bertemu dengan perempuan itu. "Dia terdengar menyenangkan," gumamnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Karena, _fuck,_ Kim Jongin terdengar sangat menggemaskan sekarang. "Ya, dia tidak begitu buruk untuk orang asing. Tapi, untuk diriku secara pribadi, dia adalah ibu paling menyebalkan," ujar Sehun seraya mengulum senyum.

Jongin menganggukkan kepala. Pemuda itu beranjak turun dari ranjang Sehun yang begitu khas dengan aroma pemuda itu. Sehun berjalan keluar kamar mendahuluinya. Sementara, Jongin mengekor di belakangnya dengan mulut mengatup rapat. Sebrengsek apapun dirinya, ia bukan tipe orang tidak tahu sopan santun.

Mereka melangkah menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Jongin dapat mencium aroma _samgyeopsal_ yang begitu dikenalnya. Kebetulan atau tidak, ibu Sehun baru saja memasakkan salah satu makanan favorit Jongin sejak kecil. Kalau sudah begini, muncul lah alasan lain bagi Jongin untuk tetap tinggal.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tampak dingin, figur ibu yang kini duduk di bangku sudah menanti mereka menguarkan kesan yang jauh lebih hangat. Jongin dapat melihat ketulusan terpancar dari matanya membuat Jongin merasa tidak enak hati sendiri.

"Hai, Jongin. Ayo, makan! Kau membutuhkan banyak asupan makanan," Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun yang sudah duduk dan bersiap untuk makan. "tidak usah sungkan. Teman Sehun adalah temanku juga," imbuh perempuan ramah itu.

Bibir Sehun berkedut sangat ingin menyangkal kata-kata ibunya. Namun, setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi tindakannya itu hanya akan memunculkan suatu pertanyaan yang hanya akan mempersulit mereka berdua. Lain halnya dengan Jongin, pemuda itu malah sudah membuka mulutnya, tapi berakhir menutupnya kembali. Ia tersenyum pada perempuan itu sembari duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Jongin menyuapkan sepotong _pork belly_ yang dibungkus dengan selada serta terdapat sentuhan daun perilla, irisan bawang bombay dan bawang putih kimchi baku di dalamnya. Ini adalah kelima kalinya dan ia belum berencana untuk berhenti. Tidak peduli jika ibu Sehun sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tertarik serta Sehun mencoba menahan tawa dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya, kau sangat menyukai _samgyeopsal_ , ya?" celetuk perempuan itu.

Wajah Jongin langsung merona seolah ia baru saja berjemur di bawah teriknya mentari. Sehun yang masih tidak percaya kalau seorang _'Yang Mulia'_ Kim Jongin bisa merona seperti remaja perempuan yang tertangkap basah sedang mengamati _crush_ -nya, melongo menatap pemuda itu. "Umm, _samgyeopsal_ adalah salah satu makanan favoritku, Nyonya Oh," aku Jongin dengan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam.

Sehun mendengus pelan. Ibunya mendelik ke arahnya, lantas lanjut mengobrol dengan Jongin. "Jangan panggil aku Nyonya Oh. Panggil aku Sunhwa saja,"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya bertumbukkan langsung dengan perempuan itu. Sehun yang memutar matanya karena ibunya kembali bertindak seperti ibu-ibu di Amerika yang tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embelan nyonya atau _ahjumma_. Katanya, itu malah membuatnya merasa lebih tua, sekalipun usianya masih di pertengahan kepala tiga.

Ya, ibunya memang menikah muda dan lihat akhir dari pernikahan perempuan itu. _Fuck,_ Sehun langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena, tentu saja, kegagalan pernikahan ayah dan ibunya jelas bukanlah salah ibunya. Melainkan, salah bajingan yang entah ada dimana sekarang itu.

"Oke, Sunhwa," Jongin mengucapkan nama ibunya dengan canggung.

Sehun kembali melirik ke arahnya membuat mata mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu. Jongin cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sunhwa membuat kening Sehun mengerut. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kim Jongin yang kemarin sangat _menginginkannya_ bertindak seolah pemuda itu bahkan tidak tahan bertatapan dengannya. _Well,_ ini menarik.

"Kudengar anda seorang dokter," ujar Jongin.

Sehun yang semula akan mengambil potongan _samgyeopsal_ lagi menoleh padanya, sedikit terkejut. _Darimana bajingan_ _itu tahu?_ "Sehun bercerita banyak tetang anda," lanjut bajingan itu seolah hubungan mereka lebih dari sebatas teman sekelas.

"Benarkah?" ibunya menoleh padanya sekarang. "aww, Sehun, aku merasa sangat tersentuh,"

Sehun nyaris membalas kata-kata hiperbola ibunya dengan umpatan. Namun, begitu ia menyadari kalau perempuan itu bisa saja mencuci mulutnya dengan sabun di depan Jongin karena berkata-kata kasar. Ia langsung mengatupkan bibirnya membentuk garis kaku serta wajahnya berubah semakin muram. Matanya mengilat tajam menunjukkan rasa tidak nyamannya. Ibunya kembali menoleh pada Jongin semakin tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan pemuda itu. "Jadi, Jongin, apa kau tertarik untuk masuk fakultas kodekteran?" tanya ibunya tepat pada sasaran.

Sejanak, Jongin tertegun mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Ia bisa saja berbohong pada perempuan itu. Karena, jujur saja, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai rencana masa depannya. Ia belum membicarakan hal ini pada kedua orangtuanya yang sebenarnya tidak menaruh ekspektasi banyak, begitupun dengan semua orang di sekelilingnya.

Mereka berpikir kalau ia hanya akan berakhir menjadi Kim Jongin yang hidup dengan uang serta kekuasaan orangtua seumur hidupnya. Mereka berpikir kalau Jongin tidak perlu merasa cemas merencanakan masa depannya. Karena tanpa perlu merencanakannya pun, Jongin akan hidup dengan uang kedua orangtuanya. Secara tidak langsung, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin hanya akan berakhir menjadi beban bagi kedua orangtuanya. Dan jujur saja, itu bukanlah masa depan yang diinginkannya.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau Jongin pernah bermimpi menjadi astronaut dan memiliki koleksi ensiklopedia mengenai rasi bintang di suatu tempat di dalam kamarnya. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Jongin sangat menyukai matematika karena itu menantangnya. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Jongin sangat tertarik dengan sel-sel tubuh di dalam tubuh manusia yang membuatnya menetapkan dokter sebagai profesi impiannya sekarang.

Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu tentang mimpinya. Namun, mereka berani menghakiminya seolah mereka tahu segalanya.

"Sebenarnya," Jongin memenggal kalimatnya. Ia menundukkan kepala lalu melanjutkan, "aku tertarik untuk Imperial-"

"Imperial Collage of Medicine di London yang itu?!" ibu Sehun benar-benar berteriak membuat Sehun yang sudah terkejut menjadi semakin terkejut. _Yang benar saja! Jongin tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke sana_ , pikirnya.

Jongin kembali merona, tapi kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung perempuan berprofesi dokter itu. "Ya, memang agak mustahil. Cuma aku berpikir; kenapa tidak kucoba saja? Seandainya tidak diterima pun, ya, setidaknya aku sudah mencoba," aku Jongin sembari mengangkat bahu.

Ibu Sehun mengangguk paham. Sedangkan, Sehun masih menganggap situasi ini sangat konyol dan Jongin terlalu delusional. "Kau tidak sepintar itu," celetuknya membuat Jongin otomatis menoleh padanya dan ibunya berubah menjadi geram.

"Sehun, jaga bicaramu!" bentak ibunya.

Sehun balas menatap Jongin berusaha mencari kebenaran di dalam mata pemuda itu. Diluar dugaannya, Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan meledak dan berakhir meninju batang hidungnya. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan kepala dimiringkan seolah ia menantangnya untuk bicara lagi. Dan Sehun menerima tantangannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau bisa mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika lebih cepat daripada semua orang di kelas. Namun, itu tidak membuatmu menjadi jenius sampai-sampai kau berencana untuk masuk universitas yang jelas-jelas diluar kemampuanmu. Sedikit saran saja; jika, kau tidak ingin mempermalukan dirimu. Sebaiknya, jangan berpikir terlalu tinggi. Atau menjadi delusional,"

Sehun menyelesaikan pidato ' _you-aren't-worthy-enough'_ miliknya dengan mata berkilat-kilat mencurahkan seluruh kebenciannya pada Jongin dalam beberapa patah kata kalimat. Kali ini, barulah Jongin tampak terganggu dengan perkataannya. Pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Sehun sadar kalau, mungkin, ia baru saja menghancurkan impian seseorang. Namun, kalau diingat-ingat lagi orang yang sedang dihancurkannya sekarang adalah pemuda yang juga berulang kali menghancurkan hidup banyak orang. Jadi, apa yang dilakukannya pada Jongin ini sebenarnya tidak seberapa dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan pada para korbannya.

Namun, entah mengapa, Sehun tidak merasa puas dengan kemenangan kecilnya ini. Sebaliknya, ia malah merasa dirinya baru saja menjadi seseorang yang lebih brengsek daripada Kim Jongin sendiri.

"Sehun, cepat minta maaf pada Jongin!" perintah ibunya.

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Selera makananya sudah hilang entah kemana. "Tidak akan,"

Ibunya sudah membuka mulut untuk membentak dirinya lagi. Hanya saja sebelum ia bisa melakukannya, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. "Terima kasih atas makanannya, Sunhwa. Sepertinya, aku harus pergi,"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya. Sebelum, ia keluar melewati pintu rumah berjalan di tengah kehingan malam dengan perasaan kacau serta amarah yang tertahan sampai di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Sementara itu, kini Sehun harus berhadapan dengan ibunya yang lebih terlihat kecewa daripada marah, menelan ludah merasa kata bajingan pun tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seperti ini," kata ibunya dengan suara parau.

Sehun tidak sesungguhnya ia belum berubah sama sekali. Ia masih menjadi Oh Sehun yang sama. Hanya saja, Kim Jongin membawa suatu sisi gelap di dalam dirinya yang membuat ia sangat membenci pemuda itu lebih dari apapun. Sehun tidak tahu itu apa. Ia juga tidak begitu memikirkannya sekarang.

Pemuda itu memilih untuk meninggalkan ibunya. Ia melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia mengunci kamarnya lalu berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang tercium berbeda. Ada aroma lain yang bercampur dengan aromanya. Sehun memejamkan matanya berusaha meresapi aroma itu.

Tanpa dirinya sadari, tangannya mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam celana longgarnya. Ketegangan yang sempat mempengaruhi otot-otot tubuhnya mulai kembali seperti biasa saaat tangannya bekerja di bawah sana. Ia berusaha membayangkan Mina di atas dirinya sedang menunggangi penisnya seperti penunggang kuda handal. Sehun dapat merasakan orgasmenya di ujung mata. Namun, saat ia menginjaki orgasmenya. Bayangan samar akan identitas seseorang di dalam fantasi kotornya menjadi jelas.

" _Fuckk,"_ umpat Sehun saat ia mencapai orgasmenya.

 _Orang itu bukan Mina, melainkan Jongin._

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Mina menepati janjinya dengan mengirimkan pesan _spam_ sekitar pukul 4 subuh berisi keinginannya untuk melihat matahari terbit di pantai Haeundae. Sehun langsung bangkit bangun tidak peduli kalau rambutnya berantakan. Ia segera mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Diam-diam, ia menuruni tangga rumahnya berlagak seperti seorang pencuri yang takut tertangkap oleh si pemilik rumah. Ia mengambil kunci motor serta kunci rumah di atas kulkas.

Setelah, berhasil mengendap-endap keluar dari rumahnya. Sehun mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi mendorongnya kira-kira beberapa meter jauhnya dari rumah. Ia naik ke atas motor dan menyalakan mesinnya. Ada seorang tetangganya yang sedang lari pagi melintas di sampingnya. Sehun melemparkan senyum yang dibalas oleh senyum ramah darinya.

Mina memintanya langsung bertemu di Pantai Haeundae. Sehingga, Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputnya. Lagipula, rumah Mina lumayan dekat dari pantai. Hanya diperlukan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dari rumahnya saja untuk sampai di sana.

Pinggiran pantai sudah ramai oleh para pejalan kaki yang sedang beraktivitas. Sehun memarkirkan motornya di depan bar yang masih ramai. Bar tersebut berletak persis di seberang pantai dan ia pikir untuk jam-jam seperti ini tempat itu adalah tempat teraman untuk memarkirkan motornya. Ia tersenyum pada seorang _ahjussi_ yang berjaga di bawah pohon. Pria paruh baya itu membalasnya dengan hormat membuat Sehun berdecak geli. Ia bertaruh kalau pria itu setengah mabuk atau, mungkin lebih parah lagi, teler.

Sehun melintasi jalan raya yang tidak begitu lebar menuju pantai. Ia melewati pagar pantai lalu berlari kecil begitu melihat sesosok perempuan yang dikenalnya. Perempuan itu memakai kain bermotif garis-garis yang membalut tubuhnya. Mungkin, ia kedinginan. Karena jujur saja Sehun pun mulai tidak tahan dengan angin pantai yang bertiup ke arahnya. Apalagi, perempuan itu yang entah sudah berapa lama menunggunya.

Sehun berinisiatif untuk merangkul tubuh gadis itu dari belakang. Dan ia melakukannya, membuat gadis itu refleks menoleh padanya hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Hai," sapa Mina.

"Hai juga," balas Sehun. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengecup lembut leher Mina, mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan aneh ke seluruh tubuh gadis itu. "Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sehun.

Mina menggesekkan kepalanya pada leher Sehun, mencari tempat yang pas baginya untuk bersandar. Sehun tertawa kecil seraya menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat, menghangatkan tangannya yang dingin. "Lumayan lama. Tapi, tidak apa. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya," jawab Mina, tersenyum lebar mengalahkan keindahan mentari yang masih malu-malu menunjukkan dirinya di ufuk timur.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia menyentuh dagu gadis itu lalu mencium bibirnya. Persetan dengan matahari yang perlahan naik-naik di seberang sana. Ia tidak datang ke sini untuk melihat matahari itu. Ia datang ke sini untuk melepas rindunya pada gadis yang akhir-akhir menyita seluruh pikirannya. Sehun melumat bibir gadis itu serta menggigit bibirnya dengan lembut serta berhati-hati. Bibir mereka bergerak lambat seolah tidak ada satu pun dari antara mereka berdua yang ingin momen ini segera berakhir.

Ketika, Mina menjadi orang pertama yang melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun sempat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena mungkin saja ia terlalu agresif atau–

"Sehun, _I think I am in love with you_ ,"

Seluruh perdebatan di dalam pikiran Sehun berhenti. Otaknya bekerja kerasa berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Mina katakan padanya. _I think I am in love with you too._ Sehun begitu ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya. Karena memang seharusnya itulah balasan yang diberikannya pada Mina. Tapi, bibirnya seolah membeku. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu dengan mulut mengatup rapat.

Mina menganggukkan kepala. Gadis itu tidak akan mendesak Sehun untuk mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Setelah, apa yang selama ini dirinya lakukan di belakang Sehun. Ia tidak mau menambah dosanya dengan menuntut Sehun untuk membalas perasaan tulusnya. Namun, bukan berarti ia akan melepaskan Oh Sehun begitu saja. Mina bersumpah di dalam hatinya kalau ia akan membuat Sehun mencintainya. Lalu, setelah itu ia akan memutuskan pacarnya dan mereka bisa berakhir bahagia bersama.

" _I'm going to make you love me back, Sehun,"_ bisik Mina, kemudian menutup kembali jarak di antara mereka. Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya, membalas pagutan bibir Mina.

Seharusnya, ia merasa _benar-benar_ bahagia begitu mendengar pengakuan Mina itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Mina adalah gadis yang benar-benar diinginkannya sejak mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa senyumnya tidak bisa merekah lebar begitu mendengar ucapan gadis yang digilainya itu? Mengapa ia tidak bisa langsung membalas kata-katanya? Dan yang terpenting, mengapa ia tidak bisa merasakan getaran di dalam dirinya saat Mina mengucapkan kata cinta itu?

Ya, dia memang masih menginginkan Mina. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau ada sesuatu yang berubah di dalam sana. Entah kapan itu mulai terjadi. _Tanpa dirinya sadari, perasaannya berpindah pada orang lain._

.

.

" _Bruhh,_ kau menolak salah satu gadis paling cantik di sekolah?! _The fuck is wrong with your head?!"_

Sehun memutar matanya. Ia tahu kalau seharusnya ia bercerita pada Mingyu saja, dan bukannya pada Taeyong yang diam-diam drama queen. Mereka sedang ditugaskan untuk mencari bahan foto untuk liputan edisi pertama majalah sekolah. Mina serta tim kreatifnya memilih topik _'welcome to our school'_ yang ditujukan bagi para siswa baru. Sehingga, Taeyong dan Sehun harus berkeliling sekolah memotret orang-orang penting di sekolah yang menurut mereka layak untuk diwawancari oleh tim jurnalistik nantinya.

Taeyong mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memotret anggota _cheerleader_ tanpa harus berakhir dijauhi oleh mereka. Sementara itu, Sehun hanya bisa menertawainya lalu mencari objek lain. Lapangan basket yang kini dipakai latihan oleh tim _cheerleader_ masih lapang dan hanya diisi oleh tiga orang anggota senior _cheer_ yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Sehun duduk di kursi penonton, mengamati Taeyeong yang masih menggunakan kesempatan emas ini untuk memotret celana dalam salah satu anggota _cheer_.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu lapangan _indoor_ basket terbuka dan sekumpulan anak populer yang dikenalinya berjalan masuk. Ia melihat Sejung yang sedang dirangkul oleh kekasihnya. Gadis itu sudah memakai seragam _cheer_ -nya yang membalut ketat tubuh gadis itu dengan sempurna. Sehun yakin kalau Taeyong akan berakhir ereksi saat memotretnya diam-diam. Di belakang Sejung, ada empat orang anggota _cheers_ baru yang juga resmi menjadi pengikut setianya. Sementara, di sampingnya ada Kim Jongin yang tampak bosan.

Sejak insiden ' _Oh Sehun-being-a-fucking-jerk'_ di rumahnya itu, Jongin mulai menghindar darinya. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk meminta maaf. Tanpa dirinya sadari, ia mengangkat kameranya dan memfokuskannya pada Kim Jongin yang kini duduk di barisan paling depan penonton, tepat di seberang dirinya. Pemuda itu masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya, sehingga Sehun bisa memotret Jongin tanpa takut kalau dirinya akan dipergoki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sejung pada Taeyong. Suara gadis itu yang setengah membentak menggema membuat Sehun maupun Jongin beralih padanya.

"Umm, aku dan Sehun ditugaskan untuk memotret anggota _cheers_ untuk majalah bulan ini," jawab Taeyong dengan gugup.

Begitu mendengar nama Sehun, Jongin langsung mengedarkan pandangan mencarinya. Dan tepat saat itu, mata mereka bertemu. Sehun perlahan menarik senyum padanya membuat Jongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk menghiraukan Sehun dan fokus pada ponselnya.

Sementara itu, Sejung mengibaskan tangan mencoba tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Oh Sehun. "Terserah. Yang terpenting, jangan sampai kau mengacaukan latihan kami!" ancam Sejung membuat Taeyong menelan ludah lalu perlahan mengangguk.

Selama latihan berlangsung, Sehun lebih sering membidikkan kameranya ke arah Jongin daripada tim _cheers_ yang menampilkan gerakan-gerakan gimnastik yang luar biasa. Tidak aneh kalau Kim Sejung, yang dipilih sebagai kapten tahun ini, diprediksikan akan mengembalikan nama baik tim _cheers_ sekolah mereka.

Sehun tahu kalau dirinya bertindak mendekati seperti _stalker_ sekarang. Tetapi, _fuck it,_ ia tidak bisa berhenti. Lagipula, Kim Jongin adalah sosok penting juga di sekolah mereka. Jadi, yah, apa salahnya ia memotret pemuda itu tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Jongin yang merasa kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, mengangkat kepala dan matanya bertemu langsung dengan lensa kamera Sehun. Sehun yang kemudian terlihat sama kagetnya dengan dirinya hanya bisa menarik senyum, membuat Jongin muak. _Apa yang sebenarnya bajingan itu inginkan darinya?_ Jongin berpikir sendiri.

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya memberi isyarat bagi Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Jongin bangkit berdiri membuat kekasih Sejung menahan lengannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

Jongin menatapnya dengan malas, lantas melepaskan tangannya dari jeratan pemuda itu. "Toilet," jawabnya singkat lalu melangkah pergi.

Selang beberapa menit, Sehun menghampiri Taeyong yang tidak berhenti mengarahkan kameranya pada Sejung. " _Dude,_ toilet," ujar Sehun tidak jelas.

Namun, cukup jelas bagi Taeyong yang tidak begitu mendengarkannya. "Ya, ya, pergi sana,"

Sehun memutar mata. Ia amat berharap kalau Sejung menendang Taeyong keluar dari sana dan menyita kamera pemuda itu hanya untuk menemukan foto-foto celana dalam anggota _cheers._ Begitu, Sehun berada di luar lapangan. Jongin langsung menariknya ke salah satu kelas kosong yang berada tidak jauh dari lapangan. Ia mendorong Sehun masuk lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Jongin langsung pada intinya.

Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu berharganya dengan seseorang seperti Oh Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin memotretmu untuk liputan majalah bulan ini," aku Sehun tidak sepenuhnya jujur kepada Jongin ataupun dirinya sendiri.

Mata Jongin menyipit menandakan kalau ia tidak memercayai omong kosong Sehun. "Mina, pacar jalangmu itu, tidak mungkin membiarkanku diwawancarai oleh timnya. Lagipula, aku juga tidak sudi masuk ke majalah murahan itu," sanggah Jongin.

"Kau yang murahan, bukan majalah sekolah kita!"

"Tapi, kau tetap memotret cowok murahan ini, kan? _Talk about irony,"_

Skak mat. Sehun mulai kesulitan untuk membalas kata-kata Jongin yang sulit untuk dirinya aku, tapi memang ada benarnya juga. Untuk apa ia memotret Kim Jongin disaat ada objek lain yang jauh lebih menarik? Sehun menggelengkan kepala berusaha menepis pertanyaan itu dari pikirannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya berusaha kau simpulkan? Aku tidak ingin mendengar basa-basimu lagi,"

Jongin menyeringai. "Akui saja, Sehun. Kau menginginkanku. Kau menginginkan jalang murahan ini,"

Sehun refleks tertawa sarkastis. Tuduhan Jongin barusan terdengar sangat konyol baginya. Ia tidak mungkin menginginkan Jongin untuk dua alasan;pertama, karena ia hanya menginginkan Mina. Kedua, karena ia bukan gay atau bisexual. "Kau tahu, aku hanya menginginkan Mina. Dan, hei, aku bukan gay sepertimu!"

Jongin memutar matanya. "Aku bisexual, Brengsek. Tapi, _well,_ orientasi seksual bukan sesuatu yang terlalu kupedulikan. Asal aku mendapatkan kenikmatan seks dari siapapun, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan, aku tidak peduli kalau aku ini gay atau bi,"

" _That's why you are a whore,"_ tukas Sehun.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa terganggu oleh kata-kata Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia akui kalau dirinya memang seorang jalang yang tidur dengan siapa saja tanpa peduli kalau ia akan di- _judge_ akibat tindakannya itu. Namun, ada sesuatu yang amat mengganggunya setiap Sehun menyebut dirinya murahan, pelacur atau jalang. Jongin seperti ingin menulikan telinga dan menyangkalnya, sekalipun apa yang dikatakan Sehun bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

"Ya, ya, terserah," gumam Jongin, mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan mata berkilat. Ada semacam gairah yang tersimpan di dalam matanya yang berkobar menyulut pemuda itu untuk mengambil langkah pertama padanya. Jongin semakin yakin kalau tubuh Sehun benar-benar menginginkannya. Terlepas dari segala macam perdebatan mengenai orientasi seksualnya, Jongin yakin betul kalau Sehun sangat ingin menyentuhnya.

"Buktikan padaku kalau kau benar-benar _straight_ ," pancing Jongin.

Sehun, seperti seorang idiot yang sudah termakan oleh emosinya sendiri, menyanggupi tantangan Jongin. Ia menarik dagu Jongin mendekat pada bibirnya lalu melumat bibir pemuda itu. Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya, ikut menggerakkan bibirnya, memagut bibir Sehun.

Hingga, akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan Sehun mendominasi ciuman mereka. Sehun menggigit bibir atas Jongin membuat pemuda itu mengerang rendah. Lidahnya yang kemudian menginvasi mulut Jongin, bergerak menjelajahi rongga mulut pemuda yang amat dirinya benci itu. Tangan Jongin berpindah merangkul lehernya. Menekan kepala Sehun dari belakang untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Sehun benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Gairahnya menguap di dalam sana membuat ia tidak bisa berhenti mencumbu Jongin, sekalipun hanya untuk sedetik saja. Suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas setiap bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kulit Jongin. Sehun merasakan percikkan aneh yang bukan hanya membakar dirinya oleh gairah, tapi juga menggetarkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Ciuman Sehun berpindah turun dari dagu Jongin menuju leher pemuda itu. Ia menggigit permukaan kulit _tan_ Jongin lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat, sengaja meninggalkan jejak kepimilikkannya di sana. Sehun tidak tahu darimana datangnya rasa posesif ini. Mengingat, ia membenci Jongin dan seratus persen _straight_. " _Fuckk, Sehunn,"_ Jongin mendesahkan namanya. Menjadikan suara itu sebagai musik di telinga Sehun.

Boxernya mulai terasa sesak di bawah sana, menuntut untuk segera dilepaskan dan dipuaskan. Sehun segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Jongin. Ia seratus persen ereksi di bawah sana. Dan tidak ada laki-laki normal yang ereksi jika berciuman dengan laki-laki lainnya. Yang artinya, ia tidak _benar-benar_ normal. Ada sesuatu yang salah di dalam dirinya.

Sehun menatap Jongin seperti semua ini adalah salah pemuda itu. Jongin balas menatapnya dengan nafas terengah masih merasakan kenimatan sentuhan bibir Sehun di permukaan kulitnya. "Kau kalah, Sehun," bisik Jongin sembari mengatur nafasnya. _"You want me,"_

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, tidak mampu membalas perkataan delusional Jongin. Tanpa dirinya sadari, tinjunya sudah melayang mengenai pipi Jongin membuat keseimbangan pemuda itu oleng dan berakhir jatuh terduduk di lantai.

" _Fuck you, I'm not gay!"_ ujar Sehun, mencoba mengingkari fakta yang berada di depan mata mereka berdua.

Jongin tidak membalasnya. Pemuda itu hanya menundukkan kepala dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat kemudian. Sehun yang menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Jongin, mulai berdebat sendiri dengan hati nuraninya. Hingga, akhirnya hati kerasnya melembut dan ia berjongkok di samping Jongin.

" _Fuck, I am sorry. Are you okay?"_ Sehun mencoba untuk menyentuh wajah Jongin. Namun, Jongin segera menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku," bentak Jongin lalu pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Ia melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, pemuda itu baru saja membuka luka lama yang mengubah Kim Jongin menjadi seseorang yang _serusak_ ini. Oh Sehun, bajingan keparat itu, membuat Jongin dapat merasakan sentuhan kasar _pria itu_ lagi di permukaan kulitnya. Jongin berjalan cepat menuju toilet yang untungnya kosong untuk mencuci mukanya. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri yang balas menatapnya.

" _You are worthless. You are a slut. My slut, Jongin. Only mine,"_

Kedua tangan Jongin mencengkram pinggiran wastafel berusaha menopang lututnya yang melemas. Bisikan-bisikan yang akhir-akhir ini sempat berhenti menghantui Jongin kembali datang menyerang dirinya. Membuat pertahanan yang selama ini dirinya bangun dengan kokoh kembali runtuh menjadi debu. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, kembali memandang pantulan dirinya yang kali ini terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada sebelumnya.

" _Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku bukan gay. Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi masa depanku. Aku ingin memiliki anak–"_

–sebelum, suara _pria itu_ berhasil menyakitinya lagi. Seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya, ia menghantamkan buku-buku tangannya pada cermin berharap pantulan pemuda menyedihkan yang sempat memandangnya balik itu mati bersamaan dengan suara _pria itu_ di dalam pikirannya. Setelah itu, Jongin ambruk jatuh ke lantai dengan tangan berdarah. Pemuda itu terisak hebat di pojokkan toilet sekolah sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri, menenggelamkan wajah memarnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Sehun, yang cukup pintar untuk mengejar Jongin sampai ke toilet, terdiam sesaat di hadapan Jongin yang masih terisak dengan darah mengalih dari kulit buku-buku tangannya yang mungkin sobek. Ia yakin kalau ada alasan lain yang membuat Jongin sampai berakhir dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tinjunya saja tidak mungkin memberikan efek sedahsyat ini bagi Kim Jongin–si pangeran iblis sekolah. Pasti ada hal lain yang mengacaukan pikiran pemuda itu sampai-sampai ia melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Jongin," Sehun memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

Jongin perlahan mengangkat kepalanya hingga matanya bersitatap dengan Sehun. Sebelum, ia sempat mengusir Sehun. Pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu berjongkok di hadapannya lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," bisik Sehun lalu berpindah mengecup pipinya. Jongin menahan nafasnya. "tidak ada yang akan melukaimu," bisik Sehun lagi. Matanya menatap lurus mata Jongin, memancarkan kehangatan yang seolah dapat merangkul tubuh dingin Jongin. Jongin menarik nafas. Bibir Sehun kini berpindah menyentuh bibirnya lagi menawarkan perlindungan dengan kecupan lembutnya.

Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya, merasa jauh lebih tenang begitu bibir Sehun menyentuh dirinya. Ciuman Sehun tidak selama sebelumnya. Pemuda itu kembali menatap mata Jongin setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Jongin seorang seolah tidak ada hal yang pantas dilihat, selain dirinya. Jongin kembali menahan nafas. Hanya cukup dengan satu sentuhan serta satu tatapan.

 _Dia kembali terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama._

.

.

 _Suatu hari, ada seorang siswa SMP dengan mimpi serta harapan besar akan masa remaja yang tidak terlupakan._

 _Siwa SMP bernama Kim Jongin itu bertemu dengan seorang mahasiswa baru bernama Park Chanyeol di pesta pertamanya. Park Chanyeol dengan senyum menawan serta gesture ramahnya berhasil memenangkan perhatian Jongin semalaman itu. Hingga, kemudian berakhir memenangkan hatinya._

 _Kim Jongin yang mencintai Chanyeol dengan naifnya, menyerahkan segala yang dirinya punya pada laki-laki itu sebagai bentuk rasa cintanya. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya laki-laki itu lakukan padanya. Dengan harapan suatu hari nanti, Chanyeol akan membalas kata cintanya dan mereka berakhir bahagia bersama–seperti dongeng-dongeng yang terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan._

 _Diusia yang amat belia, Kim Jongin sudah melepaskan segalanya demi seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tidak yakin dengan orientasi seksualnya._

 _Kala itu, Park Chanyeol adalah dunia Jongin. Seperti manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas, seperti itu juga Jongin membutuhkan Chanyeol di dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun, Jongin berpikir untuk melepaskan Chanyeol. Meskipun, laki-laki itu berulang kali selingkuh di depan matanya. Meskipun, laki-laki itu berulang kali memukulinya dan menyebutnya dengan sebutan yang tidak seharusnya dia ucapkan. Jongin akan selalu memaafkannya tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa dendam._

 _Mengapa? Karena ia mencintai Park Chanyeol–he fucking need him._

 _Hingga, suatu malam Chanyeol meneleponnya berkata kalau ia tidak akan pernah mencintai Jongin dan mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir bersama. Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan perkataannya itu. Maka, ia memilih untuk diam saja mendengarkan dengan air mata tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Kira-kira beberapa menit kemudian, sebelum sambungan telepon terputus. Jongin mendengar suara benturan keras dari seberang sana._

 _Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Chanyeol lagi, tapi teleponnya tidak pernah terjawab._

 _Sampai keesokan harinya, salah satu teman Chanyeol yang cukup baik untuk memberitahunya mengirimkan pesan kalau Chanyeol meninggal kemarin malam. Pemuda itu mengemudi dalam kondisi mabuk setelah pulang dari pesta salah satu teman kuliahnya. Yang artinya, telepon Chanyeol semalam adalah detik-detik terakhir dalam hidup pemuda itu._

 _Chanyeol memilih saat-saat terakhirnya untuk menelepon Jongin untuk menegaskan kalau pemuda itu tidak pernah mencintainya dan mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia bersama. There is no happy ending for them. Dan Chanyeol sudah membuktikkannya lewat kejadian ini._

 _Sejak saat itu, Jongin mulai berubah menjadi seseorang yang dulu pernah dicintainya. Ia mulai mengubah image good boy miliknya menjadi bad boy–yang merokok dan mencintai hukuman. Alkohol serta drugs menjadi temannya. Seks menjadi sahabatnya. Dan Park Chanyeol menjadi mimpi buruknya._

 _Suatu hari, ada seorang siswa SMP yang kini duduk di bangku SMA. Selama dua tahun, ia merusak dirinya menjadi seseorang yang dicintai dan dibenci disaat yang bersamaan. Hingga, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun dan kisahnya pun dimulai.._

.

.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sejung.

Gadis itu berdiri di samping Jongin yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas matras keras ruang UKS. Perawat yang untungnya cukup berpengalaman untuk menjahit luka sobek Jongin berdiri mengawasi mereka. Sehun merasa sedikit risih, apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan Sejung yang kini terpaku padanya. " _No problem,_ " balas Sehun.

Sejung masih tidak memindahkan arah pandangnya. "Apa kau bisa merahasiakan hal ini?" mohonnya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bahu, lantas kembali mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Untuk apa juga aku membeberkan kejadian ini? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku,"

Perlahan-lahan, seutas senyum tertarik di sudut bibir Sejung. Sehun sempat tidak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya karena mustahil Kim Sejung yang tampak _selalu_ membencinya, kini justru menarik senyum kecil untuknya. "Bagus, kalau begitu. Sekali lagi, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," ujar Sejung tulus, tidak sekedar berbasa-basi sama sekali.

Sehun kembali mengangguk layaknya seorang idiot.

"Dan, oh, Sehun," Sejung teringat akan satu hal yang dari dulu ingin disampaikannya pada Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Mulai detik ini, tolong jauhi Jongin,"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin tidak masuk. Begitupun dengan tiga hari selanjutnya. Ada satu kursi kosong di dalam kelasnya yang beberapa kali Sehun lirik setiap ia mengerjakan soal matematikan Kim _songsaengnim_ yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

Banyak rumor yang beredar mengenai absennya Kim Jongin selama empat hari ini. Ada yang bilang kalau pemuda itu sedang berlibur ke luar negeri. Ada juga rumor konyol seperti pemuda itu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit akibat overdosis yang tentu saja berhasil membuat Sejung geram dan secara publik–atau berteriak keras-keras di tengah kantin–memberi pernyataan kalau absennya Jongin sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan _drugs._

Sehun memercayai gadis itu. Karena kemarahan yang terpancar dari matanya tampak begitu nyata untuk disebut sebagai akting. Namun, apabila Sejung ternyata berbohong. Sehun sangat ingin memberikannya piala Oscar karena akting gadis itu berhasil membutakan semua orang di dalam kantin, termasuk dirinya.

Ruangan klub jurnalistik hari ini benar-benar berantakan. Ada berlembar-lembar kertas yang berserakan di atas meja maupun di lantai. Mina tampak depresi karena gadis itu hanya memiliki waktu tiga hari sebelum memberikan cetakan kasar majalah untuk disetujui oleh kepala sekolah.

"Minum ini," ujar Sehun seraya menyerahkan sebotol minuman dingin padanya.

Kerutan di kening Mina berubah menjadi senyuman. Ia mengambil botol tersebut dari tangan Sehun lalu bergumam, " _Thanks._ "

Sempat terpikir oleh gadis itu mengecup pipi Sehun sebagai tanda terima kasih. Namun, sebelum ia bisa melakukannya. Sehun sudah bergegas pergi menuju Taeyong untuk memilih gambar mana yang akan mereka pakai untuk edisi kali ini. Gadis itu menghela nafas lalu kembali berkutat dengan lembaran wawancara spesial tim renang sekolahnya yang baru tahun ini dibentuk.

"Yang ini bagus," Sehun menunjuk foto Sejung yang tampak fokus mengamati formasi tim _cheers-_ nya.

Taeyong tersenyum bangga. "Aku mengambilnya dengan perasaan, _bro._ Jadi, tidak aneh kalau hasilnya fenomenal,"

"Geli," komentar Sehun. Lalu, mereka saling berpandangan dan berakhir terbahak bersama. Beberapa anggota jurnalistik lainnya melemparkan delikan tajam ke arah mereka.

Sehun dan Taeyong langsung tutup mulut dan kembali fokus dengan puluhan foto yang ditaruh seenaknya di atas meja. Taeyong mencari foto terbaik yang bisa dijadikan calon _cover_ majalah bulan ini. Matanya yang semula bergerak-gerak mengamati deretan foto yang dirinya ambil bersama Sehun itu akhirnya berhenti pada satu foto yang amat mencolok dari foto lainnya. Ia mengambil foto itu dan menyadari kalau bukan dirinya yang memotretnya. "Sehun, fotomu yang ini sangat wow," puji Taeyong.

Sehun langsung beralih menatap patnernya dan termangu kagum pada hasil potretannya itu. "Itu Kim Jongin," tukas Sehun dengan suara rendah. Taeyong mengangguk lalu memberikan foto itu padanya.

Sehun mengambil foto itu yang merupakan salah satu dari lima foto _candid_ Jongin. Ia mengamati rahang simetris Jongin yang tergaris jelas karena pria itu menoleh ke sampingnya. Seingat dirinya, Jongin sedang menonton Sejung yang mencoba membuat formasi baru bagi tim _cheers_. Selain itu, senyuman manis serta tulus yang merekah di bibirnya cukup mencuri perhatian. Menjadikan foto itu sebagai foto terbaik menurut Taeyong dan Sehun.

"Aku yakin Mina akan menolak foto ini," bisik Sehun.

Taeyong menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum getir. "Padahal, ini foto terbaik. Maksudku, lihat saja, Kim Jongin seperti sedang melakukan pemotretan dengan majalah _fashion_ ternama,"

Sehun menyetujui perkataan Taeyong. Sepertinya, Jongin harus mulai mempertimbangkan model sebagai karier masa depannya. Karena entah ini bakat atau ia hanya sekedar fotogenik saja, Sehun yakin kalau Jongin dapat menjadi _supermodel_ –dengan kulit _tan_ serta seringai arogannya.

" _Anyways,_ malam ini ada pesta di rumah alumni sekolah kita. Kau mau datang atau tidak?"

Jika, dilihat dari tatapan Taeyong yang tidak berharap banyak padanya. Ia bertaruh jika pemuda itu sudah menarik kesimpulan terlebih dahulu kalau Sehun akan menolak ajakannya lagi. Namun, kali ini, Sehun merasa kalau ia memerlukan alkohol atau _something else_ yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kim Jongin dan hubungan _complicated_ -nya dengan Mina.

"Jemput aku, oke?" Sehun meremas bahu Taeyong yang mulai tampak kebingungan.

"Aku tidak bermimpi, kan? Oh Sehun akhirnya berpesta juga? Wow!" Taeyong sengaja mengeraskan suaranya sampai-sampai Mina menoleh ke arah mereka.

Sehun mencoba menghindari tatapan Mina lalu memukul belakang kepala temannya itu. _"Shut up, you asshole,"_ perintahnya lalu terkekeh geli.

Mina yang semula duduk di kursinya berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Gadis itu kini berdiri persis di samping calon kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba saja, memeluk lengan Sehun membuat pemuda itu beralih menoleh padanya. "Aku boleh ikut?" mohonnya dengan mata memelas.

Sehun melirik Taeyong yang langsung berpura-pura sibuk dengan kameranya. _Brengsek, teman macam apa dia_ , pikir Sehun mengutukinya. Ia kemudian beralih pada Mina untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Tentu saja, boleh. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjemputnya, _baby._ Taeyong datang bersamaku," aku Sehun.

"Oh," pelukan Mina pada tangannya melonggar. "oke, kalau begitu, kita bertemu di sana!"

Gadis itu tampak bersemangat membuat Sehun merasa sedikit bersalah padanya. Coba saja, dia tahu kalau tujuan Sehun datang ke pesta itu adalah untuk menghindarinya. Ia yakin Mina tidak akan seantusias ini. Gadis mungil itu mencium bibirnya sekilas sebelum kembali ke kursinya. Taeyong melirik Sehun dengan tatapan _'sorry-bro'_. Yang kemudian Sehun balas dengan jari tengah serta tinju pelan pada lengan pemuda itu.

.

.

" _Stop drinking, bitch!"_ jerit Sejung seraya mengambil sebotol bir dari genggaman Jongin.

Pemuda yang sudah mabuk itu hanya cekikikan lalu memeluk tubuh Sejung. Menggunakan tubuh gadis itu sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Sejung melirik kekasihnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan atlet _football_ dari salah satu universitas. Dasar tidak berguna! Sejung menghela nafas dan terpaksa menyeret tubuh Jongin tidak ringan lalu menjatuhkannya di atas sofa yang berada di pinggiran ruangan.

Seperti dugaannya, membiarkan Jongin datang ke pesta ini adalah keputusan yang buruk. Ia sudah mulai menyesali, bahkan sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. "Tolong awasi dia sebentar saja," mohon Sejung pada seorang gadis yang kini menjadi tempat sandaran Jongin. Gadis yang tampak teler itu mengangguk.

Sejung setengah berlari menghampiri kekasihnya hanya untuk menarik pemuda itu ke dalam ciuman panas. Beberapa orang atlet yang melihat mereka berdua bercumbu bersiul, diam-diam merasa iri. Saat, Sejung mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Gadis itu berbisik di samping telinganya. "Bisa tidak kau mengantarkan aku dan Jongin pulang? _Please_ ," mohon Sejung. Tangan gadis itu kini berada pada perut kekasihnya. Ia dapat merasakan garis _abs_ pemuda itu dari balik kaos tipisnya.

" _Babe, sorry,_ aku tidak-"

" _Fuck you._ Kita putus!" potong Sejung lalu beralih pada ketiga atlet yang sama kagetnya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. "dan, oh, _guys,_ penisnya hanya sebesar kelingkingku jadi jangan mau berteman dengan dia,"

Dengan dagu terangkat serta wajah puas, Sejung melangkah menjauh para atlet bodoh itu. Tidak ada sedikit pun perasaan bersalah di dalam dirinya. Dia tahu kalau tindakannya _bitchy as fuck_. _But, fuck it,_ siapa yang peduli? Asal memiliki wajah cantik dan popularitas sepertinya, ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Mata Sejung berkeliling di dalam ruangan mencari seseorang yang cukup ia percayai untuk membantunya. Hingga, matanya berhenti pada Oh Sehun yang sedang berdiri _awkward_ di sudut ruangan dengan seorang gadis yang tidak berhenti mendekati dirinya.

Sejung nyaris tertawa karena _gesture_ tubuh Sehun yang benar-benar canggung. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sehun. Lalu, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda itu. Sehun, yang benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan Sejung, hanya membeku tidak membalas ciuman gadis itu. " _Babe,_ ayo pulang," ujar Sejung, setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Gadis itu hanya melongo, begitupun dengan Sehun. Sejung memutar matanya lalu menarik pemuda itu menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sehun padanya. Mereka sedang melintasi keramaian pesta dan beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arah mereka ingin tahu. Sejung sama sekali tidak peduli. Berkebalikan sekali dengan Sehun yang sudah mulai merasa tertekan. Ia yakin besok gosip tentang dirinya dan Sejung akan menjadi topik hangat di sekolah.

"Aku harus membawa Jongin pulang. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," bisik Sejung. Bibir gadis itu nyaris bersentuhan dengan telinga Sehun saking dekatnya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sehun. Matanya mulai berkeliling mencari keberadaan Jongin.

Sejung menarik Sehun ke sofa tempat dia meninggalkan Jongin. Dan seperti dugaannya, tentu saja, Jongin berakhir bercumbu dengan gadis sialan itu. Sejung memutar matanya. Sementara, Sehun tampak tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya. "Jongin, ayo pulang," ujar Sejung berusaha memisahkan Jongin dari gadis itu.

Jongin menurut begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalinya. Matanya setengah tertutup, tapi langsung terbuka begitu tatapannya tertuju pada Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya seperti orang tolol. "Sehun!" pekiknya lalu melemparkan dirinya pada pemuda itu. Untungnya, Sehun dengan refleks menangkap dirinya hingga kini Jongin berada di dalam pelukannya.

Sejung menatap mereka berdua dengan mata menyipit, tapi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sehun berpaling pada gadis itu lalu berkata, "Aku datang bersama Taeyong. Kau harus mencarinya dan menjelaskan situas ini. Aku yakin dia akan mendengarkanmu. Sementara itu, aku akan membawa Jongin keluar dari sini. Kami akan menunggu kalian di luar rumah."

Sejung menganggukkan kepala lalu menyatu dengan kerumunan untuk mencari pemuda bernama Taeyong itu. Sehingga, kini tinggal lah Sehun berdua Jongin yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Jongin sedikit lebih pendek darinya membuat pemuda itu sangat pas dalam rangkulannya. Kepala Jongin bersandar pada dadanya, sementara dagu Sehun berada persis di atas puncak kepalanya.

Tidak peduli dengan lagu EDM yang membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan meloncat. Sehun dan Jongin terjebak di dalam momen mereka sendiri. Sehun dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Jongin di dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan, Jongin bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun yang semakin mencepat. "Ayo, kita keluar," bisik Sehun lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Jongin tahu kalau ia tidak berjalan dengan benar tanpa bantuan seseorang. Maka, ia berniat untuk mencari tangan Sehun. Namun, sebelum ia bisa melakukannya Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangannya, menuntun dirinya keluar dari dalam sana. Berbeda dengan suasana ramai di dalam rumah, di luar sini jauh lebih sunyi dan sepi. Sehun masih dapat mendengar samar-samar suara musik yang semakin mengecil setiap ia mengambil langkah menjauh dari rumah tersebut.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jongin dengan suara lemah.

Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kita akan menunggu di sini," jawab Sehun.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. "Di tengah jalan?"

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mendekatkan diri pada pemuda itu. " _Why not?"_

Jongin hanya menatapnya tidak berniat untuk mendebat dirinya. Wajah Sehun semakin dekat dengan wajah Jongin. Untuk sesaat, Jongin berpikir kalau Sehun mungkin saja akan mencium bibirnya, mengambil keuntungan dari kondisinya ini. Jongin sudah memejamkan matanya, menantikan bibir pemuda itu pada bibirnya. Sayangnya, dugaan Jongin berakhir salah. Sehun bukan kebanyakan orang yang menginginkan tubuh atau bibirnya untuk kepuasaan mereka.

Ketika, bibir lembut Sehun menyentuh keningnya. Jongin merasa dirinya akan menangis saat itu juga. Namun, ia berhasil menahan dorongan itu dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maafkan aku," bisik Sehun, setelah menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Jongin. Matanya kini tertuju lurus pada Jongin menunjukkan ketulusan dari permintaan maafnya.

Jongin menelan ludah. Ia membalas tatapan Sehun dengan tatapan nanar. "Kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah, oke? Aku yang mencari-cari masalah denganmu. Jadi, mulai sekarang aku akan berpura-pura kalau kita tidak mengenal satu sama la-"

Sehun tidak membiarkan Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda itu membungkam Jongin dengan mencium bibirnya. Membuat rangkaian kata-kata di dalam pikiran Jongin lenyap entah kemana. Membuat jantung Jongin berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Membuat Jongin kesulitan bernafas, hingga ia menjadi orang pertama yang mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun.

" _Fuck you!"_ teriak Jongin. Matanya mengilat tajam mencerminkan kemarahan serta kebingungan di dalam dirinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Sehun? Kau bilang kalau kau bukan gay. Tapi, kenapa kau menciumku? Kenapa kau bertindak seolah kau peduli padaku? Beritahu aku, Sehun," tatapan Jongin melembut, terlihat seperti memohon padanya sekarang. "apa yang kau ingin dariku?"

Sehun mematung di tempatnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari Jongin. Apa ini bagian dari misi balas dendam Mina? Sehun pikir bukan. Apa ini semua adalah bentuk dari ketertarikannya pada Jongin? Sehun tidak tahu. Ada begitu banyak perdebatan di dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Jongin menangis sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi eksperimenmu, oke? Kalau kau sudah yakin dengan apa yang kau inginkan, kau bisa datang padaku. _And fuck me like you hate me, I don't care._ Tapi, kumohon jangan jadikan aku sebagai eksperimenmu yang bisa kau cumbu semaumu dan pada akhirnya, kau hanya menyalahkanku. _Fuck you,_ Sehun! Aku tidak mau!"

Sehun ingin meraihnya, menarik pemuda itu kembali ke dalam dekapannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa karena tatapan penuh kebencian yang terpancar dari mata Jongin adalah sebuah larangan bagi dirinya. Jongin mengambil langkah mundur setiap Sehun mendekat padanya.

" _Yes, i'm a whore._ Tapi, bukan berarti aku mau saja disentuh oleh laki-laki sepertimu yang bahkan masih tidak tahu apa orientasinya. _Not again,_ Sehun. _Please,_ satu pengalaman buruk saja sudah cukup bagiku,"

Jongin mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia mencoba untuk tegar. Ia mencoba untuk tetap bernafas, sekalipun ia sangat ingin mati sekarang karena bayangan wajah Chanyeol kembali datang seperti _wrecking ball_ yang siap menghancurkannya. Sehun masih terdiam membisu di hadapannya. Pemuda itu terlihat menyesal atas segala macam tindakannya dan juga merasa bersalah.

Satu-satunya hal yang pemuda itu yakini sekarang adalah; ia butuh bir untuk berpikir. "Kau tunggu saja di sini. Sejung dan Taeyong akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ujarnya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, selain mengeluarkan lima butir pil dari dalam saku celananya. Ia menelan kelima pil itu dengan kepala terangkat ke atas menatap langit malam yang tak berbintang. Dia yakin kalau air yang menetes di wajahnya bukan hujan. Cuaca malam ini berangin, tapi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hujan. Air itu kembali menetes membasahi pipinya, menggantikan jejak air mata yang mulai mengering.

Di tengah dinginnya malam dengan suara musik samar-samar terdengar, Jongin terisak membenci dirinya–dan juga, Oh Sehun.

.

.

Rin's note :

First of all, harusnya Sejeong bukan Sejung cuma yah aku terlanjur salah jadi ya mau gimana haha

Anyways, fanfic ini jadinya 3 chapter karena aku mau bikin smutt di chapter selanjutnya. Sooo, what do you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Do you hate Sehun? Do you want to kill that Mina bitch? (she's my bias, tapi di fanfic ini dia manipulatif dan maruk banget duh) Do you think Taeyong's adorable? Do you like bitchy Sejeong? Do you want to cuddle Kim Jongin and protect him? Because, damn, I do.. he's so precious.

sorry kalau aku updatenya lama hiks.. i'm such a lazy author. Next update; savage or wtbbfil

p.s if u want to ask anything just check my profil or PM me. And can someone make a moodboard for this fanfic? And tag me on twitter (puppysebs)


End file.
